The New Vitiate
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: A new Jedi arrives with a new enemy. Can the Jedi trust this new member? More importantly, can they face this new evil? OC, OOC, AhsokaxOC, AhsokaxBarriss
1. The New Vitiate

I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own Daniel. Ahsoka has her season 4 outfit because it's the hottest she's had.

* * *

When the New Vitiate Arrives...Run

"I told you Snips, go back to the ship," Anakin said over the intercom. "You can't help!"

"I'm not just going to let you die!" Ahsoka said.

"No, you're not," someone said hacking into their intercom. "I'll take over from here Anakin. You go with Ahsoka."

"You don't even know what I'm doing!" Anakin said.

"Who is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"No idea," Anakin said.

"The name's Daniel," the voice said. "You're going to crash your tiny fighter into General Grievous' cruiser in hopes of at least slowing him down. I can do better than that, I've got a cruiser of my own. Don't worry I'm the only one still aboard."

"You'll die," Anakin said.

"Don't be so certain," Daniel said. "Just get your rear back to your cruiser and clear the droids out."

Anakin and Ahsoka had been sent to the Goenosis System to attempt to stop Grievous from stealing a gravitational weapon capable of reducing an entire planet to rubble with a single blast. With two, it would turn it into a black hole. Everything had been going well and Grievous' army was nearly defeated. Only his ship had been left. Then a Separatist Armored Transport had crashed into their cruiser and commando droids swarmed the ship. All of the fighters and gunships had gotten stuck and Anakin and Ahsoka had both run out of ammo in their fighters and only had once option; suicide bombing. Anakin had planned to do it himself so he could be sure to kill Grievous in the process but now Daniel was telling him not to.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "Both of you get back to your cruiser."

Anakin and Ahsoka both turned around and saw a Missile Cruiser fly past. They both flew back to their cruiser and got out. They began to run through their cruiser destroying commando droids. When the Missile Cruiser hit, all of the explosives on it went off and they were knocked over from the force of the explosion. They got up and began to fight again and after about fifteen minutes they were nearly done since the commandos had only spread through one level. Then they reached a room where all of the elevators were accessible and met Grievous.

"You're on our ship?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Grievous said. "Surprised?"

"A little," Anakin said. "How're you going to get away without a ship?"

"I'll simply borrow yours," Grievous said.

"Don't think so," Anakin said.

"Kill them," Grievous said turning around as the elevator opened.

He walked in and the doors closed and the others all opened and the room was suddenly filled with about fifty MagnaGuards.

"For the record, I blame you," Anakin said.

"Surrender!" one of the MagnaGuards said.

"Nah," Anakin said.

Anakin and Ahsoka both charged and began to fight but within a couple minutes they were both on their knees with Electrosatffs at their throats.

"Now you die," the lead MagnaGuard said.

"Not quite yet," a voice suddenly said.

Then one of the MagnaGuards spun around and smashed another's head off. Two impaled it and a third removed both of their heads. This time when some of them tried to impale it, it ducked under their staffs then jumped and Kung Fu kicked their heads off. Then it dropped to the ground and began to glow red. Anakin and Ahsoka both realized it was going to explode and ran for the exit. Their lightsabers flew past them and into Daniel's waiting hands. Once Ahsoka and Anakin were through the door, Daniel hit the close button and the door dropped. A moment later the floor shook then it was silent.

"That went well," Daniel said handing them their lightsabers.

Anakin took a moment to take in Daniel's appearance. He was about sixteen, Ahsoka's age, and was wearing a black Tee-shirt, black cargo shorts, black and white Converse All Stars, and a navy blue extremely old fashioned military jacket from back when humans were still incapable of inter planetary travel. He had neon turquoise eyes, raven black hair spiked backward with chin-length bangs framing his face. He also had on black gloves with armor plated backs, grips with a magnetic function, and open fingers.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked.

"Long story," Daniel said. "I'll fill you in after we stop Grievous."

"Does he have the weapon?" Ahsoka asked.

"Worse," Daniel said darkly. "For now let's just focus on catching him before he leads him back to Coruscant."

"Leads who where?" Anakin asked.

"I'll explain later," Daniel said.

Daniel opened the door and they all ran through the small room to the elevator Grievous took. Daniel grabbed an Electrosatff on the way by and then used it to pry the door open.

"Now what?" Anakin asked gesturing at the empty elevator shaft.

Daniel jumped into the elevator shaft to the elevator next to them.

"You coming?" Daniel asked.

Anakin looked at where Daniel had jumped to but the only space they could get to the elevator through was through a two foot wide gap. Daniel had made it look easy. Anakin jumped but just barely made it through the gap. Daniel smirked then signaled for Ahsoka to jump. She backed up a bit then sprinted forward and leapt at the gap. She was lined up perfectly but was just short of the ledge. The very tip of her foot landed on the ledge but instantly slipped off and she began to fall. Daniel caught her at the last second then sighed in relief and pulled her up and onto the elevator.

"Too close," Daniel said. "Anakin let us in."

Daniel waved his hand at the top f the elevator and it instantly began to ascend. Anakin cut an opening in the top of the elevator then all three of then dropped in. A couple minutes later the elevator reached the top and the doors opened to show Grievous fighting about seventy clones and slaughtering them. Anakin and Ahsoka ran to help but Grievous knocked them both down by throwing Rex at them then saw Daniel and glared at him.

"YOU!" Grievous said.

He forgot about the last couple clones and charged at Daniel but before he could get there, Daniel held his hand up as if to catch a punch and Grievous froze. Daniel slowly raised his hand and Grievous rose with it. After a moment, Daniel closed his fist and Grievous' ribs caved in. Daniel released him and Grievous began to cough and tried to breath but couldn't. Daniel flexed his hand and the ribs expanded just enough for Grievous to breath but not enough for him to move on his own.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm someone who is already trained with the force and would like a lightsaber but doesn't need one," Daniel said. "My name is Daniel Peterson Hopper. You wouldn't know my family but that doesn't matter. The important thing is, I'm an ally of the republic but not everyone they work with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked.

"I don't trust Palpatine," Daniel said. "I think he's using the war to gain power. Pretty soon I believe he'll turn the Republic into an empire with him as the Emperor."

"He would never do that," Anakin said.

"I pray you're right," Daniel said. "Anyway, Rex, get Grievous to any place he can be held safely. Leave his lightsabers here."

Rex looked at Anakin who simply nodded so Rex gave all of Grievous' lightsabers to Daniel then took Grievous away. Daniel looked through the lightsabers and stopped on one that had a black grip with a titanium pommel, four titanium rings above the pommel, a three titanium points around where the blade would be, each six inches long.

"Sith Stalker," Daniel said picking it up.

The blade was red, as he had expected but the lightsaber itself felt good in his hand.

"Red means Sith," Anakin said.

"It's only a temporary one for me," Daniel said. "I have my sights on Pre Vizsla's darksaber."

"You would," Anakin said. "If you kill or capture Pre Vizsla you can have his sword."

"Now, we need to go to Umbara," Daniel said. "He won't be able to track us there."

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"The failed attempt at cloning the Zillo Beast that Palpatine ordered," Daniel said.

"He what?" Anakin asked.

"Sir," a clone yelled. "There's something on long range scanners!"

"Get us to Umbara, now!" Anakin said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," Daniel said. "When we get there, land then take off again and head back to Coruscant."

The ship traveled nonstop then landed and took off again to head home. Daniel seemed relieved and Anakin and Ahsoka took that as a good sign.

"Okay," Anakin said. "I'm going to go crash before we get back."

"I'll show Tough Guy around," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka gave Daniel the grand tour then showed him to his room. When he got there he thanked her then took his jacket off and her eyes got about three times wider. Under his jacket his arms were huge but the only thing she noticed were hundreds of scars running up and down them as well as a fresh blood stain on his back where the shirt was torn.

"You're hurt!" Ahsoka said.

"Am I?" Daniel asked looking behind himself and seeing the blood.

Ahsoka was impressed at his flexibility but was slightly annoyed that he hadn't noticed such a serious wound.

"I can't feel anything," Daniel said noticing the look on her face. "Except when I'm hungry and need to use the bathroom, thank God."

"Are you Christian?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "You?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "Here, I'll bandage your wound for you."

"Shouldn't I just go see the medic?" Daniel asked.

"Do you have a hundred credits?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Daniel said.

"Then you can't afford it," Ahsoka said. "Crew and Jedi get treated for free. Strays don't."

Daniel smirked and nodded. Ahsoka closed the door and Daniel pulled his shirt off revealing countless more scars. Ahsoka flinched at the sight of them then pulled out some bandages and made short work of it.

"When did you get hit in the back?" Ahsoka asked.

"How should I know?" Daniel asked. "I can't feel, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ahsoka said. "Then how about this one, where did you learn to use the force?"

"Self trained," Daniel said. "Not a Sith though."

Ahsoka nodded then stood to leave but stopped and looked back.

"Thank you for saving me," Ahsoka said. "I forgot earlier."

"No problem," Daniel said. "Happy to help someone so beautiful."

Ahsoka blushed but smiled and left. Daniel then stood and began doing pullups on a pipe sticking out of the wall. After a few minutes he noticed that his hands were beginning to steam and realized that the pipe must be hot. He dropped back to the floor and began doing pushups instead. After about fifteen minutes, he stopped and lay down then began to do sit ups for another fifteen minutes. He knew he was very fit but was still glad he couldn't feel anything so he could work out without feeling the pain. After a while he went to bed.

The next day he woke up and put his shirt back on then his jacket and left his room. Within fifteen minutes he found Ahsoka and Anakin on the bridge. When Ahsoka noticed Daniel she blushed deep red but only Daniel and Anakin noticed. Then a hologram of a bald man in a bath robe and a small creature with huge bat ears appeared over a circle in the middle of the room.

"Master Windu," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka bowed. "We have Grievous in the brig. He was unsuccessful at getting the weapon but now we've got another problem."

"Mean to interrupt, I do not," Yoda said. "Sense a powerful presence I do."

"That would be me master," Daniel said walking over and bowing.

"You," Yoda said. "Aged a day, you have not. Strange that is. How?"

"Long story," Daniel said.

"That's what you always say," Anakin said.

"Long life," Daniel said. "Over two hundred thousand years and counting."

Anakin sighed then turned back to the Jedi.

"Apparently, Palpatine ordered the Zillo Beast cloned and the clone followed us to Umbara then we lost it," Anakin said. "We don't know where it is now though."

"That's fine," Mace Windu said. "They will be able to deal with it if need be. Either way, when will you get back."

"We'll be back in about an hour," Anakin said.

Mace Windu bowed and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Daniel all returned to gesture. The hologram disappeared and Anakin slammed Daniel into the wall with the Force.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

Daniel moved his hand up and brushed his shoulder and then dropped to the ground. Anakin tried again but nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing," Daniel said. "You're just weaker than me."

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"My name is what I told you," Daniel said. "My family, were the two most powerful Jedi in the Old Republic. They were killed by Darth Malgus when I was three and I tore him apart without any training at all. Then I grew up roaming and training myself to use the Force."

"How are you still alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"I learned how to be immortal," Daniel said. "Midichlorians create life but also create aging. If they are removed completely, the body stops aging. The person can still be killed but won't get sick and won't die of old age."

"You removed the Midichlorians from your body?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "However, only a Jedi of unimaginable power can do it and I didn't do myself. It hurts. A side effect is also that the person looses the ability to feel but that's more from the pain then the lack of Midichlorians."

"Cool," Ahsoka said. "Would you be powerful enough now?"

"Probably but I'm not willing to risk it first because I would need permission given the level of pain it causes and also because if the Jedi isn't strong enough, the host that the Midichlorians were being removed from would die."

"Oh," Ahsoka said.

"You're unnatural," Anakin decided. "Stay away from me and my padawan."

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "I'm leaving as soon as we arrive. I have a Vizsla to kill."

"You don't have to leave the moment we arrive," Ahsoka said.

"I could show you around the city first," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka," Daniel said. "Two things. First, I may have been born at midnight, most likely, but it wasn't last night. I helped build Coruscant. The planet is made out of metal. It's not really a planet. Bet you didn't learn that in school."

"No," Ahsoka said.

"Second," Daniel continued, "I can sense feelings better than anyone alive. Don't bother trying to mask yours."

Ahsoka blushed even more at this and Anakin looked both amused and confused but Daniel simply walked over to the window and rested his forehead against it. After a couple minutes, Ahsoka walked over.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Daniel said. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

Daniel pulled his sleeve up and concentrated for a moment, then pure cyanide rose out of his pores and dropped to the floor before burning down through it.

"Shit," Daniel said. "I've been poisoned."

"How did that not kill you sooner?" Ahsoka asked.

"My body is resistant to poisons and acids because of the planet I spent most of my life on," Daniel said. "Lucky me."

He extracted some more until he was satisfied that he was fully cleansed and there was a three foot wide hole through three floors. Anakin threatened to kill him if he did that again but Daniel simply leaned back against the window and sighed before closing his eyes and slipping into memory.

"We're here," Ahsoka said an hour later pulling Daniel back to the present.

"That was fast," Daniel said.

"It was another hour after you pulled the acid out of yourself," Ahsoka said.

"Oh," Daniel said.

They left the ship and Ahsoka insisted on showing him around a little despite him knowing the place already. He finally agreed and she led him around a very small area of the city before they went to the Jedi Temple. When they arrived, Ahsoka led him to the Council chambers and he waited outside until summoned.

"They'll see you now," Ahsoka said and led Daniel into the chamber.

"So," Mace Windu said. "Daniel, is it? Master Yoda has told us a lot about you, and Anakin told us a bit more. You are immortal as far as age goes, correct?"

"Yes master," Daniel said.

"And you trained yourself in the Force?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes Master," Daniel said again.

"Why did you not go to the Jedi?" Mace Windu asked.

"There were none," Daniel said. "Darth Malgus killed the last of them when he killed my parents."

"The council will decide whether or not to let you live," Mace Windu said.

Daniel bowed then turned and left. Anakin and Ahsoka followed and Mace Windu gave Yoda a stern look.

"A great ally he would make," Yoda said. "And a greater enemy."

"Could we defeat him?" Mace Windu asked.

"No," Yoda said. "To powerful, he is. But, sense darkness in him, I do not."

"What would you suggest?" Mace Windu asked.

"Perhaps let him join the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"A vote, we shall take," Yoda said. "For allowing him to join."

Three fourths raised their hands. Yoda looked at Mace Windu and Mace Windu nodded.

"Very well," Mace Windu said. "What rank should he have?"

"Master," Shaak Ti said. "He would be a little bit hard to handle as a padawan."

"True," Yoda said. "Master it is."

Obi-Wan summoned Daniel back in and Mace Windu told him the council's decision. Then they told him that he would be allowed one padawan and to choose wisely.

"I will allow you to choose," Daniel said. "I tend to choose to work alone but will follow your orders."

"Very well," Mace Windu said. "You are dismissed."

He bowed and left and Ahsoka met him outside the temple.

"Ready to go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Go where?" Daniel asked.

"To get something to eat," Ahsoka said.

Daniel raised an eyebrow but climbed into the passenger seat anyway and Ahsoka drove them to her favorite restaurant. They went inside and Ahsoka ordered a salad but since Daniel had never been to that restaurant before he simply asked for meat and the chef could choose.

"Don't touch the dip," Ahsoka said. "Trust me."

"Good to know," Daniel said. "So, why'd you want me to come on this _date_ with you?"

He stressed the word date a lot and Ahsoka instantly turned beat red.

"It's not a date," Ahsoka said.

"Of course it's not," Daniel said.

"Hey beautiful," a Trandoshan said stumbling over in a cloud of alcohol stench.

"Beat it," Daniel said setting his lightsaber on the table.

The Trandoshan looked at it then hissed at Daniel and left.

"No love for Trandoshans?" Ahsoka asked.

"They sold my first girlfriend as a slave to Jabba," Daniel said. "She refused to pleasure him so he fed her to his rancor."

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said.

"Don't be," Daniel said. "I had planned to do the same thing the day before she got taken. She was a bitch."

"Then why did you date her?" Ahsoka asked.

"She had P cup boobs," Daniel said.

Ahsoka's mouth fell open and Daniel smirked.

"Yeah she was one hot Twi'lek," Daniel said. "But, like I said, she was a bitch."

"Let me guess," Ahsoka said. "She's a bitch because she didn't give you any."

"Funny," Daniel said. "Like I said, I'm Christian."

"Oh yeah," Ahsoka said. "How's your aim?"

"You mean the Duros in the corner?" Daniel asked. "It's not Bane is it?"

"No," Ahsoka said. "But he hasn't taken his eyes off of my breasts since we walked in."

Daniel twisted around and cracked his back loudly and used the chance to get a good look at him then twisted around the other way to crack his back again and this time noticed a waitress bringing a cup of coffee over. Just as he reached for the cup, Daniel twitched his finger and it flipped over and spilled in his lap. The Duros jumped up and began to dry his lap off with a napkin then dried to seat. The restaurant was silent and Daniel was restraining a laugh. After a moment the waitress tried to apologize but the Duros slapped her then found himself pinned against a table.

"You're drunk, get lost," Daniel said then shoved him out the door.

"He wasn't drunk, he's a dick," someone said.

"I know," Daniel said. "I just wanted to get rid of him before I kicked his ass and got arrested."

"Fair enough," the person said and everyone went back to eating.

"It's pretty bad when one customer can kick another out and no one pays any attention," Daniel said.

"True," Ahsoka said.

Their food arrived a short time later and they ate fairly quietly. Once they were done and waiting for the check, Ahsoka asked who the strongest person Daniel had ever faced was.

"Well, that would probably be...Darth Revan," Daniel said. "You would _not _want to piss that dude off. He could crush a planet with the force. Good thing he returned to the Jedi. I don't know if I could have beat him back then."

"Could you now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably," Daniel said. "He's not much more than a skeleton by now."

Ahsoka smirked and shook her head as the waiter walked over with the check. Daniel payed and they walked outside.

"Now where are we going on our date?" Daniel asked earning another blush from Ahsoka.

"Well-" Ahsoka began but was interrupted by her comlink.

"Yeah?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Council would like to speak with you," Anakin said. "Not Daniel though."

"Okay," Ahsoka said then disconnected. "Guess I gotta go."

Daniel nodded and Ahsoka hugged him then left before he could react. Once she was gone Daniel smirked then drove himself to the docks and then walked back into the city. After about ten minutes, his own comlink went off and Yoda summoned him to the Jedi Temple. He was there within fifteen minutes.

"You summoned me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Mace Windu said. "We have selected a padawan for you as well as chosen a mission to test you on. You and your padawan will head to Mandalore to capture the leader of Death Watch, Pre Vizsla."

"Yes masters," Daniel said. "Who did you choose as my padawan?"

"Ahsoka Tano," Mace Windu said. "We believe her personality will keep you own in check."

"What do you mean keep me in check?" Daniel asked.

"You are overly sure of yourself," Mace Windu said. "Anyone can be killed by a normal soldier if he gets a lucky shot."

"There's no such thing as luck," Daniel said. "If the Force wishes for something to happen it will happen."

"Very good," Mace Windu said. "You know the Jedi Code well."

"Is there anything else masters?" Daniel asked.

"No," Mace Windu said. "Leave as soon as you're ready."

Daniel and Ahsoka both bowed and walked out of the temple. Once they were outside Ahsoka had to bite her tongue to keep from cheering. She like Anakin and all but she couldn't wait to see Daniel in action.

"So," Daniel said. "I don't suppose Anakin's too happy about this."

"He's never happy," Ahsoka said.

They got a taxi to the docks then took a shuttle to Mandalore. Duchess Satine met them at the docks.

"It's good to see you," Satine said shaking Daniel's hand.

"You too Satine," Daniel said.

"You two know each other?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course," Daniel said. "How do you think Mandalore's been neutral for so long?"

"A good Duchess?" Ahsoka asked.

"Thank you for the compliment but we couldn't be pacifist if the Separatists actually came in force," Satine said. "He kept them away."

Satine took them to the Royal Palace and told them that Death Watch had been sighted on the plains South of the capital.

"You're not still after Pre Vizsla's sword are you?" Satine asked.

"Of course I am," Daniel said. "It kicks ass."

Daniel and Ahsoka were given a speeder and set out for the plains. They found a camp there in plain sight and it was obviously a trap.

"Who's going in first?" Daniel asked.

"I will," Ahsoka said.

"Are you nuts?" Daniel asked. "You'd never survive. I'm going."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Daniel walked into the camp. All of the tents collapsed and hundreds of Death Watch troops attacked him at once. He had been expecting it so he pulled out his lightsaber and began chopping them up easily. When he was halfway done, Pre Vizsla's voice cut through the sounds of battle.

"Drop the sword or she dies!" Pre Vizsla shouted.

Daniel wheeled around and saw that Vizsla had his darksaber at Ahsoka's throat and had her lightsabers in his other hand. Ahsoka had a couple cuts showing that she had tried to fight him but what worried him was the stab wound in her stomach.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"I made sure she wouldn't resist," Vizsla said.

Daniel clamped his jaw shut but didn't drop his lightsaber.

"I challenge you to single combat," Daniel said through clenched teeth.

"Don't," a female Death Watch trooper beside Vizsla said.

"I'll be fine Bo-Katan," Vizsla said. "I accept."

Vizsla charged and swung at Daniel but was sloppy and used brute force so Daniel easily stepped out of the way of his swing then head butted him so hard that Vizsla flew backward into a group of troops.

"You're strong," Vizsla said. "Guess we'll do it the quick way then."

Vizsla began shooting at Daniel but the blasts all froze before they reached him then shot into the ground. Vizsla charged again and used speed this time so Daniel blocked his first swing then kicked him in the chest and sent him flying again. This time three ribs were broken so he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll take that thanks," Daniel said picking up the darksaber. "Now then."

He pointed his lightsaber at Vizsla's throat but Bo-Katan stepped between them.

"Please stop," Bo-Katan said. "We'll leave, find our own world. Just please, don't kill him."

"Get out of the way or you'll join him," Daniel said.

"So be it," Bo-Katan said.

Daniel could tell she loved Vizsla so he sighed.

"Fine," Daniel said. "He'll live. But my mission is to bring him before the Jedi Council for his crimes. He will go. If he is released, I don't ever want to hear that you're on Mandalore again. If I do, I'll finish the job."

"Thank you," Bo-Katan said.

Daniel walked over to Ahsoka and knelt beside her. She was dying, fast but Daniel was prepared he had long ago learned to heal with the Force. He healed Ahsoka then helped her up and lifted Vizsla with the Force.

"Come on Vizsla, it's time for you to face your trial," Daniel said.

When Daniel and Ahsoka got back to the temple with Vizsla, the Council honestly seemed surprised. After a couple minutes of deliberation, they decided to let Vizsla go as long as he honored the agreement and stayed away from Mandalore.

"You're dismissed," Mace Windu said.

Ahsoka, Daniel, and Vizsla all left and Vizsla silently exited the temple and went to rendezvous with Death Watch.

"That boy is a monster," Mace Windu said.

"The new Vitiate, he is," Yoda said. "When arrives he does, run, our enemies will."

"You sound like we're just using him," Obi-Wan said.

"Not at all," Mace Windu said. "He's just our most powerful and effective addition. We need to keep a careful eye on him."

"Agreed," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review please. No flames though 'cause dat's not nice yo.


	2. New Evil

I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars or any of the characters except Daniel. I own the Zillo Beast clone. I got the thing about Daniel being able to feel Ahsoka but no one else from Nathan in the TV show Haven.

* * *

New Evil

Daniel sat on the roof and looked out at the sun set. It was the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed. He was on Naboo with Ahsoka after a mission to escort Padme Amidala home safely. They had arrived a little ahead of schedule so Ahsoka had gone to get something to eat since they weren't allowed to take a lunch break on the mission. Daniel had simply decided to sit and watch the sun set.

"You really are romantic aren't you?" Ahsoka asked. "Choosing to watch the sunset in stead of eating?"

"Some things are more important," Daniel said. "Like making sure that missile doesn't hit."

There was a missile heading straight for Theed and he was glad it was there since it gave him a good excuse for not eating.

When it was close enough, he stopped it with the Force then disassembled it and sent the parts scattering into space. Then he lay back and closed his eyes. After about a minute he heard Ahsoka lay next to him and felt her lay her head on his shoulder. He didn't react and they simply lay there for a while. After a couple hours, Ahsoka fell asleep and began to shiver. Daniel gently wrapped his arms around her, careful not to wake her, then sighed and looked around. There was no one anywhere around and their shuttle still hadn't arrived.

"Perfect," Daniel whispered.

Ahsoka stirred slightly but then drifted back off to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to the nearest hotel and bought a room. He then carried her up to their room and gently lay her on the bed then pulled the covers up over her and went over to the window. After a couple minutes his comlink went off.

"Daniel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Who else?" Daniel asked.

"Your shuttle won't arrive until about noon tomorrow," Obi-Wan said. "I suggest you find a place to stay."

"If you say so," Daniel said grinning.

Obi-Wan hung up and Daniel turned back around to see Ahsoka had woken up.

"At least they won't get here in the middle of the night," Ahsoka said.

Daniel nodded then walked over to the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Ahsoka said. "The bed's big enough to share. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I know," Daniel said. "But I wasn't going to assume it was okay."

He walked over and climbed into the bed then turned the light out with the force.

"Goodnight," Daniel said.

"Goodnight," Ahsoka said.

A couple minutes later Daniel felt Ahsoka snuggle up against him for warmth and lay her head on his chest again. That was about the point that he realized he was suddenly feeling and had to hold his hand down to keep from crushing his entire face in one facepalm.

He thought back and tried to remember when he started feeling but then realized that he couldn't feel his hand on his wrist, the sheet on his skin, his clothes, or the bed. The only thing he could feel was Ahsoka. He smiled even though he didn't understand why he could. He wrapped on arm around her and pulled her closer then fell asleep. Ahsoka smiled when Daniel wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day they woke up confused as to why they were sleeping in the same bed and Daniel was even more confused because he could suddenly feel. Then they both remembered and calmed down but still blushed furiously. They hadn't done anything but the simple fact that there had been about four feet of bed on either side of them all night was enough to make them blush.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Ahsoka said walking into the bathroom.

Daniel just sat there staring at the wall trying to avoid looking suspicious. Once Ahsoka was in the shower, he dropped to the floor and began working out like he always did. When she came out, he had removed his shirt so he didn't have a heat stroke, which he had in the past, and was doing pushups. He stopped and closed his eye because at some point in the shower, she had forgotten that he was in the room and had come out in only a towel to get dressed. The towel was hotel sized so she had it about halfway down her breasts already and it still barely reached a fourth of the way down her thighs. From the floor, Daniel could have a very good view if he wanted too. The main reason Daniel had his eyes closed, however, was that, in her initial surprise at seeing him before she remembered that she had been in the same room as him about a half hour ago, she had accidentally dropped her towel.

She quickly picked it back up and ran into the bathroom with her clothes and got dressed then came out and was scarlet. Daniel took his clothes into the bathroom with him and took a very short shower then got dressed and brushed his teeth. When he was done, they left and went to get some breakfast.

After breakfast their ride arrived so they got one and were taken back to Coruscant. When they got there they were summoned to the temple.**  
****"**You're needed for another mission," Obi-Wan said. "Darth Maul has been spotted on Dathomir."

"Perfect," Daniel said sarcastically. "Just what I need. Mother Talzin."

"You've met her?" Ahsoka asked as she and Daniel left the temple and headed for the shuttle they had been given for the mission.

"Once," Daniel said. "Not the most pleasant time in my life. I landed there a long time ago when I was about five and was raised in the men's village. I became an honorary member of their village and the Nightsisters planned to make me a Sith for Darth Revan but I killed a lot of them and escaped and haven't been back since. Mother Talzin was the only one who was able to match me in raw power."

"She was alive that long ago?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep," Daniel said. "So, we should arrive in about three hours. Now what?"

"Don't know," Ahsoka said. "Guess there isn't much to do."

"How about I train you," Daniel said. "It won't take much to get you to be a lot stronger, and against Mother Talzin, you'll need it."

Ahsoka agreed so they walked to the back and began to meditate. After a few minutes, they began to spar with their lightsabers and Daniel taught her a few moves she had never heard of before. After a few more minutes, Daniel began to train her in using the Force. First he taught her how to negate other users' attacks. She picked that ability up rather quickly and was even able to negate Daniel's. Then Daniel taught her how to make her own attacks stronger. She struggled with it but did improve considerably in the three hours they trained.

When they arrived, they left the door opened and they saw three Nightsisters waiting for them.

"You should not have returned Daniel," one of them said.

"I'm only here for Maul," Daniel said. "Get in my way and you'll regret it."

"You should have stayed away," the Nightsister said. "Now you will die."

Daniel closed his fist and all three dropped unconscious. Daniel and Ahsoka walked off the ship and began heading through the forest when a shuttle flew over them that both easily pegged as Palpatine's.

"Why is he here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you sense that?" Daniel asked. "He's got company. We need to find Maul now."

They both ran through the trees until they found themselves at a temple.

"Welcome home Daniel," Talzin said stepping out of the temple.

"I'm here for Maul," Daniel said. "Get out of my way."

"No," Talzin said. "You're not here for Maul, you're here to settle our old score."

Just then a red lightsaber blade sprouted from her chest then withdrew and she collapsed.

"Thank you Maul," Daniel said. "Now then, let's talk."

"Why should we?" Maul asked.

"Because, you don't have to be a Sith," Daniel said. "I know that the Nightsisters chose the Dark Side for you but you can still become a Jedi. I know what you went through here."

"You have no idea what it's like here!" Maul said.

"I do, actually," Daniel said. "I'm an honorary member of your clan, Brother."

"You're...lying," Maul said.

"Why would I lie to you?" Daniel asked.

"Because you're afraid of me," Maul said. "And my true brother, Savage Oppress."

Savage stepped into view and Daniel simply smirked.

"Howdy big fella," Daniel said. "Let me guess, you both want to fight."

"Good guess," Maul said as he and Savage drew their lightsabers.

"Too bad, you almost had me scared," Daniel said.

"We can take them," Ahsoka said drawing her own.

"No _we_ can't," Daniel said. "They're mine. You need to get back to the ship."

Ahsoka heard the note of warning in his voice and nodded. Then she turned and ran as Maul and Savage both attacked Daniel. Before either could get there, Daniel blasted them aside with the Force, and as the stood, two cloaked figures walked out of the trees.

"Darth Sidious," Daniel said.

"Master," Maul said bowing. "Welcome. I trapped this pest for you."

"You trapped nothing," Darth Sidious said. "If he wished it you would be dead before you could move an inch. Take him."

"Yes Darth Ravager," Daniel said tauntingly to the other cloaked man. "Serve your master like a good slave."

The cloaked figure lowered his hood and everyone saw that he was a Trandoshan. He had tan scales and his teeth were about three inches long. He pulled his cloak off and let it fall and they all saw that he had six inch claws, and four lightsabers. Two were single-bladed and the other two were double-bladed. He was hearing pants but his upper body was bear showing off multiple scars.

"This is going to be fun," Daniel said drawing his darksaber.

Darth Ravager drew a double-bladed lightsaber and charged. Daniel and he began to fight in a blur in which, Daniel managed to slash Darth Ravager's other double-bladed lightsaber then slash the one he was wielding. Then he pulled out his own Sith Stalker lightsaber and prepared as Darth Ravager drew his two single-bladed lightsabers.

"Impressive," Daniel said. "You're an excellent fighter."

They charged at each other and began to fight again. While they did, Darth Sidious attacked Maul and Savage. They fought desperately for several minutes but finally, Darth Sidious stabbed Savage in the chest then began to electrocute Maul. After about ten minutes, Maul blacked out and Darth Sidious turned in time to see Daniel kick Darth Ravager in the jaw and deck him. Darth Sidious was about to attack Daniel when Ahsoka leaped out of the trees and began to fight him. After less than a minute, Darth Sidious began to electrocute her but Daniel jumped in front of her and blocked the Force Lightning. Then he threw it back as a ball of energy. Darth Sidious began to stand so Daniel took a deep breath and held his hand out. Suddenly Force Lightning shot out of his finger tips and began to course through Darth Sidious' body. Darth Sidious screamed in pain and Ahsoka watched in shock as Daniel used the most powerful and feared Sith power. After a moment, Darth Sidious blacked out so Daniel threw his body into Darth Ravager as he stood then lifted Ahsoka and ran away into the trees with their weapons.

"Those powers," Ahsoka said.

"I haven't used them for a long time," Daniel said. "But I couldn't let you be hurt."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "That's the third time you've saved me. Many more times and I may need to become your slave to repay you."

Daniel smirked but didn't slow down until they were int the ship and he had it in orbit. Then he leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"Where did you learn those abilities?" Ahsoka asked.

"When you're alone for two thousand years, you don't tend to stay positive for the entire time," Daniel said. "The Dark Side called to me and I answered."

"What turned you away?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was ordered to kill someone important to me but I couldn't so instead I killed my master and returned to the light," Daniel said.

"I'm sorry to force you to go back," Ahsoka said.

"You didn't," Daniel said. "I chose to save you using those. I figured it'd send a pretty clear message."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "Don't touch me or you'll regret it."

Daniel smirked then yawned and looked around.

"I can handle flying us home," Ahsoka said. "You go get some sleep."

Daniel nodded then turned and left the room. As he was passing Ahsoka she caught his arm and he turned toward her. The moment he did her lips met his. After a moment she pulled away and blushed.

"Thank you for saving me," Ahsoka said.

"You're welcome," Daniel said smiling.

Then he continued into the back of the ship and lay on one of the medical tables. He fell asleep and three hours later Ahsoka woke him up to tell him that they had arrived.

He landed the ship and they got out then went to the council to report what had happened.

"A new Sith, you say," Yoda said. "Troubling is this news.

"How powerful was he?" Mace Windu said.

"Very," Daniel said. "He's the spirit of an old enemy of mine possessing the body of the failed Zillo Beast clone. He's deadly."

"Take precautions, we will," Yoda said. "Rest you should. Much bloodshed, I foresee."

Daniel and Ahsoka both bowed then left and Yoda was silent for a while.

"What's troubling you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A shade darker, we was," Yoda said.

"Do you believe he's turning to the Dark Side?" Mace Windu asked.

"No," Yoda said. "Understands, he does."

"Understands what?" Shaak Ti asked.

"To combat this new evil, pure he cannot be," Yoda said. "Much pain I sense for him. Envy his future struggles, I do not."

THE END

* * *

Read and review por favor. NO FLAMES! Haven't gotten any yet but I'm paranoid. :)


	3. Busted

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated. I know full well that most people don't believe that the cervix can be penetrated. Before you chew me out over it, I have read by several _**DOCTORS**_ that it _is_ possible at a certain time of the month. SO THERE!

* * *

Busted

Daniel sat down next to Ahsoka and did his best not to look bored. He and Ahsoka had been given the day off so Ahsoka had insisted on taking him to see the opera.

"Oh come on," Ahsoka whispered. "It's not that boring."

"All she's doing is screaming in Russian," Daniel whispered back. "How do you see this as fun?"

Ahsoka sighed and turned back to the opera. Daniel did the same but after a couple minutes was about to pass out.

"Okay," Ahsoka said just as close to passing out. "We can leave now."

She yawned and Daniel agreed. Once they got outside they stretched and woke themselves back up then began walking toward Daniel's apartment. He had payed for the first year in advance and had yet to stay there once.

"So," Daniel said deciding to see just how red he could make Ahsoka. "Answer honestly, why were you staring at the female performers' breasts?"

Ahsoka instantly matched the blade of Daniel's Sith Stalker lightsaber. He grinned at how easy it was to make her blush but was also curious as to why it had had such a strong effect on her.

"Wait," Daniel said. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No!" Ahsoka said defensively. "No. I'm not a lesbian. I'm Bi."

"Explains a bit," Daniel said. "Like why you always stare at that Barriss Offee's ass and chest."

Ahsoka blushed yet again and Daniel smiled.

"Calm down," Daniel said. "I don't really care. I just wanted to see if I could get you to blush. Honestly girl on girl is really hot. Think you could swing a threesome?"

"No!" Ahsoka said. "You're supposed to be Christian!"

"I am," Daniel said. "I was just kidding."

"Well don't," Ahsoka said. "I'm ashamed of it enough as it is."

"You don't need to be," Daniel said. "It's just who you are. You don't need to be ashamed of it no matter what and you don't have to act on it if you don't want to."

Ahsoka nodded and slipped her hand into his.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "That means a lot."

Daniel nodded and they reached his apartment about fifteen minutes later.

"So," Daniel said as they reached his door and went inside. "Why are we here again?"

Ahsoka kissed him and he kissed her back. While they did he pushed the door closed with the Force. A moment later he found himself lying on the bed with Ahsoka lying on top of him. they continued to kiss for several minutes then Ahsoka pulled away and sat up. Daniel could see that she was silently asking if it was okay with him and he sat up and kissed her. After a moment he pulled away and she smiled. Then she stood and pulled her shirt up over her head with, some difficulty. Daniel felt his pants get tighter; Ahsoka wasn't wearing a bra and was now standing in front of him, half naked. She slowly pulled her pants down then smiled when Daniel's form became visible through his pants. they were loose fit but she could still see the outline of his member.

Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He stood in front of Ahsoka and began to kiss her. Ahsoka knew he was giving in to his lust but when he kissed her again, it was passionate and less like they were about to have sex and more like they were on a date. It was also enough to make Ahsoka go lightheaded and nearly collapse. Daniel caught her before she could fall and gently lay her on the bed then continued to kiss her. Again she felt lightheaded but she kissed him back. After a couple minutes he pulled away and she was going to complain until she realized that he was just pulling his jacket and shirt off.

"Excited?" Ahsoka asked staring at the bulge in his pants.

Daniel smiled and kissed her again. This time the kiss was very heated and after about ten seconds, Ahsoka felt Daniel move his hands to her breasts. She gasped a little as his palms brushed her nipples then moaned as he began to massage her breasts. After a minute he moved down and began to kiss and lick her breasts. After a moment he reached her nipple and began to lick it then gently sucking on it. She moaned louder and louder as he did this and after a couple moments he gently bit down on it causing her to cry out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

She began to grind her pelvis against him so he moved one hand down to her bright pink panties and felt that they were soaking wet. He began to rub his fingers up and down her crotch and she began moaning louder. After a couple more seconds, he slipped his hand into her panties and began running his fingers through her slit. She began to moan louder and louder and buck her hips against his hand. He began to rub her clit in a circle as fast as he could and she began bucking harder. After a couple moments of this, he moved his fingers down and when she bucked against his hand again, they slipped inside her until they hit her barrier. She instantly cried out in pleasure as trembled as her orgasm washed over her. Daniel didn't wait for her to recover as he began to pump his finger in and out of her as fast as he could while still being careful to not break her barrier.

After a couple minutes she cried out again as she came again and Daniel slid his hand out of her panties. He licked one finger clean then she pulled his hand down and licked the other clean giving him a bigger boner than he had ever had. She suddenly had him on his back and was working on getting his pants off.

He helped her and then she pulled his underwear down and gasped. He was eleven inches long, maybe a foot and was about three inches wide.

"I thought you said your body stopped aging," Ahsoka said.

"It did," Daniel said grinning.

Ahsoka smirked then reached forward and began to gently stroke it. Daniel moaned in pleasure and after a couple minutes Ahsoka began to lick the base then the head. Daniel groaned louder and Ahsoka smiled. Then Daniel clamped his mouth shut on a moan that would have been heard from the Jedi Temple as Ahsoka began to take his length into her mouth. After about ten seconds she managed to get it all the way in and smiled. Then she began to move her head up and down on his dick. He moaned in pleasure and she began to speed up. He didn't know how she was able to breath, or for that matter how she could fit it in all the way without choking.

After about five minutes of this, she pulled up when she felt his twitch and he groaned as he came in her mouth. she smiled at the taste. It was salty but was good. She swallowed then, for Daniel's sake, used the Force to make the taste go with his seed. Daniel pulled her up and kissed her then rolled them both over so that he was on top. Ahsoka could feel his still hard cock pressing against her woman hood but then Daniel trailed kisses down to her breasts and took the time to worship them for a couple minutes before continuing down to her legs. He trailed kisses down her legs then back up her inner thigh. By the time he reached her pussy lips she was about to explode from anticipation alone. He spread her lips and gently began to lick her inner lips and clit and Ahsoka instantly began to cry out in pleasure. He locked his lips around her clit and flicked it with his tongue a few times then began to gently suck on it. After a few more minutes of this, she began to tremble again so he locked his lips around her entrance instead and forced his tongue into her then pulled it out.

The moment he did this, Ahsoka screamed in pleasure and came hard. Daniel caught every drop in his mouth and swallowed it then pulled away and also used the Force to remove the taste from his mouth. Ahsoka sat up and kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he returned the favor by playing with her tongue using his own. After a minute she pulled away and smiled but looked slightly disappointed.

"Aaww," Ahsoka said. "I was hoping to get a taste."

Before she could do or say anything, Daniel was licking her womanhood again. she moaned loudly and pulled his head farther in. He reached up and pushed three fingers into her but again was careful not to break her hymen. He thrust quickly without pushing in too deep and after a minute he felt her insides clamp down on his finger and pulled it out just as her cum began to flood out. He took it all into his mouth then he moved up and kissed Ahsoka. They both opened their mouths and her cum flooded into her mouth. She drank it then they kissed for a couple seconds before Ahsoka pulled away.

"I taste good," Ahsoka said smiling.

"Yes you do," Daniel said.

Ahsoka kissed him again then whispered that she was ready. She lay back on the bed and Daniel positioned himself between her legs. He began to slowly push into her and stopped her he felt her hymen.

"As a Jedi I would have thought your hymen had broken by now," Daniel said.

"So did I," Ahsoka said.

Daniel kissed her then moved down to her breasts and began to lick them then began gently sucking her nipple. At the same time he began to rub her clitoris as fast as he could. She understood what he was doing immediately and was grateful. After about five minutes she began to tremble again. Daniel pulled out slightly then thrust in at the same time as bit down lightly on her right nipple and she came hard just before her hymen broke. She felt the pain but it was instantly washed away by her orgasm. Daniel waited patiently for Ahsoka to adjust to him and after about fifteen minutes she finally began to move her hips.

Daniel kissed Ahsoka then began to pull out. He pulled out until he was about to exit her completely then he thrust back in. He got about three fourths of the way in but then he hit her cervix. She cried out when he hit her cervix then smirked at the fact that he wasn't even all of the way in yet. He began to thrust harder and faster and after a few minutes she began to thrust back to match his. After a couple more thrust Ahsoka flipped them over so that she was on top and then began to grind the head of his penis against her cervix. She moaned loudly while doing this but after a few minutes Daniel felt his head penetrate her cervix. Ahsoka pushed down until Daniel was finally fully buried inside her. After a couple more seconds she finished adjusting again and began to move up and down. The pleasure before had been incredible but was almost nothing compared to what they were feeling now.

Daniel began to thrust up against her as she came down and they both sped up. After a few more thrusts, Daniel pushed as deep as he could and Ahsoka forced herself downward as they came in unison. Her insides milked his shaft and his seed flooded directly into her womb and filled her completely. After a couple seconds, Daniel pulled out of her cervix and she climbed off of him then lay beside him resting her head on his shoulder. She pulled the blanket over them leaving their upper bodies exposed.

"I love you," Ahsoka said.

"I love you too Ahsoka," Daniel said.

Just then the door opened and Barriss Offee stood framed in the doorway, shock clearly written on her face. All of them just stayed where they were as they were all frozen in shock.

"B-Barriss," Ahsoka said regaining the ability to speak. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

Barriss turned and shut the door then left. Ahsoka sighed then lay back down.

"Looks like we're busted," Daniel said.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "But for now, we can enjoy our time together."

Daniel nodded and pulled the blanket up to their necks then wrapped his arms around his lover. Ahsoka kissed him and they continued kissing for a couple minutes. Then Ahsoka climbed back onto Daniel and they were at it again.

THE END


	4. Escape

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

* * *

Sorry it took so long I wasn't allowed to use my computer.:|

* * *

Escape

Daniel woke up and saw Ahsoka laying next to him. He kissed the top of her head lightly and she woke up. She smiled and kissed him then they took showers and got dressed then were summoned to the Jedi Temple.**  
****"**Do you think she told?" Daniel asked.**  
****"**I don't know," Ahsoka said. "I didn't get the chance to sense her feelings but I could have sworn she looked jealous."**  
****"**That would explain her reaction but that doesn't mean she wouldn't tell," Daniel said.**  
****"**But she knows that if she tells, I'll be banished," Ahsoka said.**  
****"**Okay then," Daniel said. "Now, why did you react as if you two were dating?"**  
****"**I was just trying to get her to calm down enough for you to make sure she wouldn't tell," Ahsoka said. "You can modify people's memories right?"**  
****"**Yes I can," Daniel said. "If I have an hour or so."**  
**They arrived at the Temple a short time later and went to the Council chamber. No one in the room looked very happy and this caused Ahsoka and Daniel to both become nervous. Daniel hid their emotions using the Force and at the same time looked at all of them. Only Plo Koon looked neutral and that was only because of him mask and eye guards. Daniel could sense confusion and fury seeping out of him but held a straight face.**  
****"**Do you know why you're here?" Mace Windu asked.**  
****"**No Master," Daniel said evenly.**  
****"**Troubling news, the Council has received," Yoda said.**  
****"**What news Master?" Daniel said evenly, betraying none of his panic.**  
****"**A Sith Stalker army has been spotted on Abafar," Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "You and Ahsoka must go and eliminate it. You will be given an armada to assist you."**  
****"**What's the exact count of the armada?" Daniel asked.**  
****"**Exactly thirty five," Obi-Wan said.**  
****"**Won't be enough," Daniel said, "even with me there. A single Sith Stalker could pull a cruiser out of the sky."**  
****"**If you don't want to go you don't have to," Mace Windu said. "Master Fisto can go."**  
**Daniel's face twitched as if he were trying not to smile. After a moment Daniel bowed.**  
****"**We will leave immediately," Daniel said.**  
**They turned to leave but Plo Koon stood.**  
****"**Daniel," Plo Koon said. "I wish to speak with you, alone."**  
****"**Yes Master," Daniel said.**  
**All three of them left the Council's chamber then Plo Koon and Daniel walked into an empty room and Plo Koon shut the door.**  
****"**What the hell did you do?" Plo Koon asked coldly.**  
****"**I don't know what you mean," Daniel said.**  
**Plo Koon slammed him into the wall with the Force and Daniel found himself incapable of breaking free despite the power gap. Plo Koon was clearly pissed beyond anything Daniel had ever seen.**  
****"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Plo Koon shouted drawing his lightsaber.**  
****"**I don't...know...what you're...talking...about," Daniel choked out as Plo Koon began to strangle him.**  
****"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO AHSOKA!?" Plo Koon shouted then thrust his lightsaber at Daniel before he could try to answer.**  
**Daniel put his hand in the way and the lightsaber stopped cold when it hit his hand.**  
****"**Let...go...and...I'll...tell..." Daniel's face began to turn blue and he lost the ability to speak at all.**  
**Plo Koon squeezed harder for a moment then released him and Daniel slid to the floor coughing.**  
****"**Now, what did you do," Plo Koon asked.**  
****"**Ahsoka and I are together," Daniel said before coughing so hard he couldn't breath.**  
****"**How far have you gone?" Plo Koon asked.**  
****"**Kissing," Daniel said. "I swear that's all."**  
****"**Good," Plo Koon said. "If you ever hurt her or violate her..."**  
**He threw Daniel across the room with the Force where Daniel crashed into the wall with enough force to cripple a Rancor. Daniel groaned but stood and healed himself then looked around. Plo Koon was gone and Daniel couldn't help but feel relieved. He left the room and joined Ahsoka in front of the Jedi Temple.**  
****"**What did he want?" Ahsoka asked.**  
****"**He knows," Daniel said. "That we're together. He doesn't know about that, I think."**  
**Ahsoka nodded and the headed to their cruiser. The ship took off and Daniel grinned.**  
**"I certainly hope we have better luck than I did before," Daniel said.**  
**"So do I," Ahsoka said. "We still need our cruiser."**  
**Daniel smiled then walked over to the window and sighed.**  
"**What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.**  
"**I can sense Darth Ravager there," Daniel said. "Whatever we got ourselves into, it's not going to be easy or safe."**  
"**We already knew that," Ahsoka said. "Do we stand any chance?"**  
**** "**If it were just him we could win easily," Daniel said. "With his army...I don't know."**  
**Daniel sighed and the cruiser jumped into hyperspace. Daniel and Ahsoka went to a secluded part of the ship and began meditating. After a few minutes Daniel projected himself into Ahsoka's mind.**  
"**Why are you in my head?" Ahsoka asked.**  
"**You need some more training," Daniel said.**  
**Daniel helped her get stronger when using the Force and after a few minutes she was making incredible progress. After about a half hour of training, they stopped training and began to make out in Ahsoka's mind. Then they went back into reality when they heard an explosion.**  
"**General!" A clone said running into the room. "We're under attack."**  
**Daniel and Ahsoka followed him to the hanger where two Sith Stalkers were tearing an entire crew of clones apart. Daniel dropped behind the Sith Stalkers and slammed them into each other so hard that their heads looked like jelly afterword.**  
"**Nasty," Ahsoka said.**  
**Daniel shrugged then jumped back as hundreds more streamed in through a hole in the ceiling with a shield that only held back the ships atmosphere. Daniel killed about fifty then grabbed Ahsoka and they both ran through the ship to the life pods. They both got in one and blasted off in time to see their cruiser get hit with a blast from a cannon on a Sith Stalker war ship. The Sith Stalkers had three times as many ships as Daniel and Ahsoka had brought.**  
"**Oh my God," Ahsoka said as they hurtled toward Abafar.**  
**As they flew, the Sith Stalkers in all of the cruisers returned to their ships. All of the ships fired and when the smoke cleared, not a single republic cruiser was left.**  
"**Oh my God," Ahsoka said. "They're all gone."**  
**Daniel pulled her into a hug then sat her in the copilot seat and sat next to her. The escape pod had no real navigation system and no steering system but he could manipulate the thrusters a bit. He began to turn them so that they were facing the planet. Then he kept them straight. As they began to approach the planet, they began to spin. He kept them as straight as possible then at the last possible second he grabbed Ahsoka and jumped out using the Force to slow their decent.**  
**The shuttle crashed and exploded and they crashed to the ground a moment later. Ahsoka landed on top of Daniel so she got little more than a few bruises. Daniel received several broken ribs and a broken arm. Then he blacked out.**  
"**Daniel," Ahsoka said sitting up. "Come on Daniel, get up. Daniel!"**  
"**Don't yell at me, I'm up," Daniel said moving his hand to his rib cage.**  
**He healed himself with the Force then stood and they looked around.**  
**** "**Not much around here is there?" Daniel asked.**  
"**No," Ahsoka said.**  
**Just then one of their cruisers crashed into the ground but somehow didn't explode. Then the rest of their ships crashed around it forming a suitable shelter. Daniel could already see that there were light on inside so he knew there was power.**  
"**We got a place to stay at least," Daniel said.**  
"**Yes," Ahsoka said. "Maybe the communicator's still operational."**  
**Daniel walked into the shelter of destroyed republic cruisers and went to one of the many bridges. The communicator wasn't damaged so he tried hailing the republic. Nothing.**  
"**Now what?" Ahsoka asked.**  
"**For now nothing," Daniel said. "We'll wait and hope the signal clears up. If not, we'll have to go after them."**  
**Over the next week they did anything they could think of to pass the time. Then Ahsoka started getting sick. Every time she moved she would get nauseous and would have to go to the bathroom. The longer it went on the worse it got until Ahsoka couldn't leave her bed. Daniel began to have a sinking feeling that he knew what was wrong with her.**  
"**Ahsoka," Daniel said kneeling next to her. "I need to take some of your blood to test for something that I pray you don't have."**  
**Ahsoka nodded so Daniel drew some of her blood then went to one of the numerous medical stations. There was a single medical droid still functioning so Daniel gave it the blood.**  
"**I need you to check her HCG levels," Daniel said.**  
**The droid did as instructed and Daniel waited as patiently as he could. After a few minutes the droid walked over and Daniel gave it his full attention.**  
"**The test was positive," the droid said. "She is pregnant."**  
**Daniel felt his blood run cold. He thanked the droid then walked back to Ahsoka in silence.**  
"**What do I have?" Ahsoka asked.**  
"**A problem," Daniel said. "The test came back positive. You're pregnant."**  
**Ahsoka froze and simply stared at him. She couldn't comprehend what he had said. After a moment it sunk in and she decided he had to be joking.**  
"**That's funny," Ahsoka said.**  
"I**t's not a joke," Daniel said. "I'm sorry."**  
**Ahsoka felt her heart stop then restart painfully. After a moment she blinked and felt her mouth move but couldn't remember what she said.**  
"**I don't know if it's a boy or girl," Daniel answered. "The medical droid scanned you after the test and...well..."**  
"**What?" Ahsoka asked.**  
"**You're carrying quadruplets," Daniel said.**  
**Again Ahsoka's heart stopped. This time it didn't start back up for a couple minutes.**  
"**F...four?" Ahsoka asked. "But...that's not...oh no."**  
"**I'm sorry," Daniel said said again.**  
"**We can't let the Council find out," Ahsoka said. "They'll take them away. Please, don't let them take our babies away."**  
"**I won't let them do anything to our children," Daniel said. "I promise."**  
**After Ahsoka found out she stayed in bed with the only exception being to go to the bathroom. For the next few months Daniel took care of her and once her morning sickness finally went away she was able to move around but not much. She was already huge and Daniel was more than a little worried.**  
**Every day Daniel tried to contact the republic but couldn't reach them. After seven and a half months, Daniel gave up calling for help.**  
"**Ahsoka," Daniel said kneeling beside her. "I have to go clear us a path off of Abafar. There's a working shuttle but it will never make it off world with the Sith Stalker ships running barricade. I have to go up there and take them down. I'll be back. I promise."**  
"**Go ahead," Ahsoka said. "Me and the babies will wait here."**  
**Daniel kissed her then turned and went to the highest shuttle bay. There was a shuttle waiting but months of sitting in the shuttle bay had made it a screaming metal Deathtrap. Daniel climbed aboard and took off. He was an excellent pilot so he easily flew it into orbit and toward a cruiser. He was happy to see that over the months, all but two Sith Stalker ships had left. He knew it wasn't a good thing but it did allow him and Ahsoka to escape.**  
**Daniel landed his shuttle in the nearest ship then used the Force to make one of the cannons shoot the other ship. That ship opened fire and Daniel felt the one he was on beginning to fall apart. He escaped using the same thing he did when he took out General Grievous' ship. He focused on the bridge of the other ship and teleported.

He came out of the personal black hole he used to teleport right in the middle of a group of Sith Stalkers. They all blurred into motion reaching for their lightsabers but Daniel was faster and snapped all of their necks with a flick of his wrist. Then he made his way to the core of the ship and planted a single thermal detonator then returned to the hanger. He was greeted by a couple hundred Sith Stalkers and suddenly began to feel nervous given how many ships there were a couple months ago.**  
**He easily blasted them all out of the hanger then ran to a shuttle that was faster than the one he had taken to the other ship. He got in and flew to the shelter he and Ahsoka had been living in then carried Ahsoka out to the shuttle just as the Sith Stalker's ship exploded. Pieces of the ships began to rain down around them. Daniel flew the shuttle into orbit dodging chunks of wreckage and then jumped into hyperspace in a random direction. They were safe for the moment and they were finally off of Abafar.

THE END


	5. Growing Family

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated. I own Daniel's nephew and June and Daniel and Ahsoka's kids.

* * *

Growing Family**  
**

After a few hours of flying, Daniel landed the ship on a planet that renown for its knowledge of medicine. It was also famous for its ten star hotels.**  
**

"We're staying here?" Ahsoka asked.**  
**

"Only until you're back to normal and until we think of a way to tell the council what happened," Daniel said.**  
**

Ahsoka nodded and they left the shuttle. Less than a second later, Ahsoka collapsed as she went into labor. A couple of guards ran over and took her to the hospital then left. Daniel was allowed into her room and sat beside her.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here," Ahsoka said.**  
**

"Where else would I be?" Daniel asked.**  
**

Ahsoka smiled and Daniel took her hand.**  
**

"Okay," a female doctor said walking in. "Time to push."**  
**

Ahsoka and Daniel smirked at each other and Ahsoka easily pulled all four out with the Force while Daniel used the Force to shield her from the pain.**  
**

"Holy shit," the doctor said. "How the hell did you do that?"**  
**

"I can't feel pain," Ahsoka lied.**  
**

The doctor just shook her head and cleaned the four babies off then gave them to Daniel.**  
**

"So," Daniel said. "Two boys and two girls. What are we going to name them?"**  
**

"How the hell should I know?" Ahsoka asked finally entering her mood swings.**  
**

Daniel sighed then decided on the names since Ahsoka clearly wasn't going to do it. She was too busy strangling her IV. The names were as follows: Gabriel, Michael, Hope, and Cassidy.**  
**

"At least you didn't give them horrible names," Ahsoka said.**  
**

Daniel sighed and decided to help her attitude later.**  
**

"What is their last name?" the doctor asked.**  
**

"Hopper," Daniel said.**  
**

An hour later they were on their shuttle heading toward Naboo. Daniel had healed Ahsoka and had returned her attitude to normal and had also gone so far as to return her body to the way it was before she was pregnant.

"I've been thinking and I think we should let our children stay with one of my decedents," Daniel said. "Not mine but my brothers. He's my...twelve or thirteen greats nephew. He has a Togruta for a wife so no one will be any the wiser but both of them are sterile so they can't have children of their own. And yes, they both know who I am and how old I am."

"You're right," Ahsoka said. "As much as I hate to say it, they'll be safer with your family for the moment. Does your nephew have any Jedi abilities?"**  
**

"He can use the force and in great with a lightsaber," Daniel said. "I raised him so he's powerful. He will keep them safe. You have my word."

"Okay," Ahsoka said.**  
**

Daniel looked back out the window to see they had arrived. He landed behind his nephew's house and they both walked out each carrying two of their children.**  
**

"Daniel!" A beautiful Togruta said walking out to meet them.**  
**

She carefully hugged Daniel then smiled at the babies.**  
**

"Like uncle like nephew apparently," she said.**  
**

"You have no idea June," Daniel said. "Is he here?"**  
**

"He's right inside," June said. "And who's your beautiful companion?"**  
**

"June this is Ahsoka Tano," Daniel said.**  
**

"Oohh, a Jedi," June said. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."**  
**

June led them into the house and Ahsoka got a bit of a surprise when they were greeted by a Wookie.**  
**The Wookie said something Ahsoka didn't understand and Daniel just pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.**  
**

"Mitch, how many times do I have to tell you?" Daniel asked.**  
**

"Sorry," the Wookie barely a hint of his Wookie voice left.**  
**

"Mitch is half Wookie half human," Daniel said. "He also has a rare ability to copy voices perfectly. Ain't that right Mitch?"**  
**

"Ain't that right Mitch?" Mitch copied his voice a perfect match to Daniel's.**  
**

"So Why are you two here?" June asked.**  
**

"As you both know, Jedi can't have relationships," Daniel said. "Clearly we didn't listen. We decided our children would be safer with you two than with us."**  
**

"Y...you're...giving us your children?" Mitch asked struggling to keep from hugging Daniel so hard that he would crush his uncle and two of the babies.**  
**

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "So you had better take good care of them."**  
**

Mitch and June were at a loss for words. They gently took the infants then tried to find the words to thank their only living, adult, relative but couldn't speak.**  
**

"Thank us by taking good care of them," Daniel said.**  
**

Mitch nodded and Daniel and Ahsoka said their goodbyes then returned to their shuttle. Ahsoka held a straight face but Daniel knew how much it hurt since he was feeling the same thing.**  
**

"They'll be okay," Daniel said to himself as much as her.**  
**

"I know," Ahsoka said.**  
**

After a couple hours they arrived back a Coruscant to see three Sith Stalker warships tearing Republic cruisers apart.**  
**

"I found the Sith Stalkers," Daniel said.**  
**

"No kidding," Ahsoka said. "Shall we?"**  
**

Daniel flew straight toward one of the warships then entered hyperspace and teleported himself and Ahsoka to a republic cruiser.**  
**

"Where the hell have you two been?" Anakin asked just as their shuttle exploded on the side of a warship and obliterated a good chunk of it opening it up for the bombers.**  
**

"Abafar," Daniel said. "Thanks for the rescue."**  
**

"We've been fighting these three warships for nine months," Anakin said.**  
**

"Three?" Daniel asked. "My God, I know I'm strong but jeez why don't the Jedi just tear the ships apart with the Force?"**  
**

"We can what?" Anakin asked.**  
**

Daniel waved his hand and the two remaining warships separated into small pieces. All of the Sith Stalkers were sucked out into open space.**  
**

"Why the hell didn't we think of that?" Anakin asked.**  
**

"Why did it take the republic army nine months to destroy three Sith Stalker warships?" Daniel asked.**  
**

"They have shielding against any form of weapon," Plo Koon said walking over.**  
**

"Then I guess we should find the rest," Daniel said.**  
**

"The rest?" Anakin asked.**  
**

"They had hundreds when we reached Abafar," Ahsoka said. "So far five have been destroyed."**  
**

"Where are the others?" Plo Koon asked.**  
**

"Well if I knew that we wouldn't need to find them now would we?" Daniel asked then paled visibly. "Doesn't matter anyway. They just found us."**  
**

Just as he said this, thousands of warships dropped out of hyperspace. Daniel instantly waved his hand and about twenty fell apart. Then he waved his hand back the other way and the pieces shot into the other ships doing more damage than he expected. Three other ships exploded. That made it twenty three down and too many to count to go.**  
**

"There are too many," Daniel said. "Get to your fighters!"**  
**

They all ran to the nearest vehicles they could find. Anakin and Plo Koon got in their Jedi star fighters and Daniel and Ahsoka got in a bomber. Ahsoka was running the rear gun and Daniel was flying. They took off just as a single shot left every Sith Stalker warship. A moment later, not a single republic ship was left. There was only rubble and remains.**  
**

"Damn it!" Anakin said over the intercom.**  
**

"What?" Daniel asked.**  
**

"Masters Adi Gallia and Luminara Unduli were on those ships," Plo Koon said evenly.**  
**

"I'm sorry," Daniel said. "Now let's take these guys out."**  
**

Daniel and Plo Koon flew toward the warships but Anakin flew away. Daniel dropped three bombs on a ship but as Anakin had said they were shielded.**  
**

"Well that certainly puts a damper on things," Daniel said as the Sith Stalkers began to fly out of their ships in fighters. "As does that."**  
**

Daniel took all of the fighters apart as fast as he could then shot all of the scraps at the other warships. All of their shields went from one hundred percent to one percent. He tore twenty war ships apart and shot those parts at the remaining warships destroying the shields and tearing open several openings for bombs.**  
**

"Master Plo Koon take out their cannons," Daniel said.**  
**

Plo Koon began blasting every cannon he could hit without being shot down. While he did, Daniel flew around dropping bombs in through the holes in the ships hulls. After about an hour they had destroyed all but two ships. Daniel smirked and flew over one to bomb it but suddenly realized that he was out of bombs. He sighed and tore one ship apart then shot the pieces into the other ship effectively destroying it without causing any collateral damage.**  
**

"I can't believe we actually won," Ahsoka said.**  
**

"Just wish there were less casualties," Daniel said.**  
**

"Let's go home," Ahsoka said.**  
**

Daniel agreed and they flew to the Jedi Temple with Plo Koon. When they arrived, they went to see the Council and explained that they had been stranded on Abafar and Ahsoka had been stung by a venomous insect and was incapable of being moved for nine months. Then they reported arriving at the battle and the results of said battle. The Council accepted their report and welcomed them back.**  
**

"I'm glad they believed us," Ahsoka said after they had left.**  
**

"Agreed," Daniel said. "No offense but I think I'm going to go to bed now."**  
**

"Me too," Ahsoka said.**  
**

They kissed then went their separate ways. Daniel lay on his bed and closed his eyes and instantly sensed that something was wrong with Ahsoka. He sprang out of his bed and sprinted through the halls at over a hundred miles an hour praying that this would be the first time in his entire life that his vision would be wrong. When he reached Ahsoka's room, his heart sank. Her door was crumpled into a ball and had been flung halfway down the hall and Ahsoka's room was destroyed. Ahsoka herself, was gone.**  
**

THE END


	6. Missing

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

* * *

Missing

Ahsoka opened her eyes. She was once again chained to the wall of the basement as she had been for what felt like months since she was taken from the Jedi temple. Just then the light was flicked on and the basement went from pitch black to blindingly bright.

The wall opposite Ahsoka was covered in huge spot lights that nearly blinded her. A silhouette passed in front of the lights but was distorted by the light. That was fine. She already knew who it was.

"Why are you doing this?" Ahsoka asked.

"You already know why Dearest One," Barriss said before switching the lights back off and plunging Ahsoka back into the darkness.

"How long have I been here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only a couple months," Barriss said. "Daniel's practically frantic."

Ahsoka groaned. Then she felt the side of her head erupt into pain and passed out. When she woke up again she was still chained but this time her hands and feet were chained spread eagle to the bed posts.

"Isn't that more comfortable?" Barriss asked.

"Except for my concussion yes," Ahsoka said.

"Couldn't have you trying to get away again," Barriss said. "Last time you ended up destroying your room. And don't worry...you'll enjoy this much more laying down than chained to a wall."

Ahsoka shuddered. She knew exactly what Barriss had in mind as Barriss had already done it to her multiple times. Barriss suddenly stepped close enough that Ahsoka could make out her silhouette. She didn't have her cloak on so Ahsoka knew she was right when she guessed. Barriss switched on a single light by the desk but it was still enough to temporarily blind Ahsoka.

After her vision had cleared, Ahsoka was able to clearly see that Barriss had nothing on. Her purple hair fell to just above her shoulders and her perfect light green skin called out to Ahsoka even though she wouldn't admit it. Barriss had C cup breasts about the same size as Ahsoka's own and dark green nipples. She was also clean shaven like Ahsoka. Barriss reached down and began lightly running her fingers along Ahsoka's body keeping away from anything that would cause pleasure. When she reached Ahsoka's thigh, she began lightly tracing the tattoos Ahsoka had there slowly moving closer to Ahsoka's crotch. After a couple minutes she moved down and ran her fingers through Ahsoka's slit once then trailed her fingers back up Ahsoka's other leg. Ahsoka bit back a moan and tried desperately to free herself.

Barriss could tell Ahsoka was trying to get free but simply continued running her fingers over Ahsoka's soft smooth skin. She loved the feeling of it. She also loved knowing that as long as Ahsoka was with her, Daniel couldn't take her away again. She moved her fingers down to Ahsoka's slit again and ran her fingers through it a few times before continuing up Ahsoka's other thigh this time. Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to hold back her moans. She felt Barriss' fingers inching their way toward her crotch at an agonizingly slow rate. Without meaning to and before she could stop herself, she whimpered in anticipation. The moment Barriss heard this, her hand shot to Ahsoka's slit and began rubbing it furiously. Ahsoka couldn't hold back any longer. She began to moan in pleasure and those moans quickly became screams. Then, all at once, Barriss was gone.

Ahsoka clamped her mouth shut again as she silently cried. What had she ever done to Barriss to make Barriss hate her enough to rape her. She wished Daniel were with her. She had neglected to tell him but he meant the world to her. She couldn't live without him and now it seemed like he had abandoned her. How could it possibly take him a couple of months to find her? How far could Barriss have taken her? She sobbed silently as she fought with herself on whether to be angry with Daniel or whether to wish he were there.

"Hello again Ahsoka," Barriss said. "Why are you crying? Is it because you're chained up? I'm sorry but if I unchained you, you would try to get away again. Or is it because you're scared? Well if it is, don't worry. I'm going to make it all better."

Ahsoka glared at Barriss but suddenly Barriss' lips were on her own. Ahsoka was taken by surprise then Barriss pulled away and Ahsoka glared at her again.

"Don't be like that," Barriss said. "If you had just chosen me over that dick Daniel you wouldn't be chained to our bed right now."

"Our bed?" Ahsoka asked.

Barriss turned on the light and once Ahsoka's eyes had adjusted she saw that she was in an old fashion farmhouse room with hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of her on every wall. Ahsoka was extremely creeped out by that.

"Do you like it?" Barriss asked. "I built it just for us. We were supposed to leave the order and live here together for the rest of our lives. But then that dick came around and stole you."

Ahsoka could tell that Barriss was beyond furious about losing her to Daniel. Ahsoka herself was rather happy about it given the room she was in.

"So I devised a plan," Barriss said. "I would wait until you were alone then I would steal you away and we could finally be together again. Doesn't that sound great?"

"NO!" Ahsoka screamed. "YOU'RE A FREAK AND I HATE YOU! LET ME GO!"

"I'm afraid not," Barriss said beginning to trace the tattoos on Ahsoka's stomach. "You don't really want to leave do you?"

She suddenly moved her hand down and pushed three fingers inside Ahsoka causing her to scream.

"I didn't think so," Barriss said beginning to pump her fingers in and out of Ahsoka as fast as she could.

Ahsoka screamed and tried desperately to get out of her shackles but no matter what she did she couldn't get free. After a couple more minutes Barriss not only pushed a fourth finger into Ahsoka, she pushed her entire hand in. Ahsoka screamed in pain as much as pleasure and Barriss began fisting Ahsoka as fast as she could. After a moment she bent down and began to suck on one of Ahsoka's breasts.

"Please. Don't...stop," Ahsoka pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Don't stop?" Barriss asked. "If you say so."

Barriss returned to sucking on her breasts and after a moment she smiled and began to suck harder. A moment later she sat up and swallowed.

"Thank you for the treat," Barriss said. "I love milk."

Ahsoka tried to throw Barriss with the Force but couldn't use it at all for some reason. Barriss smiled and began fisting her faster. Ahsoka again pleaded with Barriss to stop but Barriss ignored her. After a couple more minutes Ahsoka could no longer hold back. She came hard and Barriss stopped and began to lick her juices up causing Ahsoka to come again. Then Barriss stopped and sat up smiling.

"There," Barriss said. "Now was that really so bad?"

Ahsoka looked away in shame and Barriss smiled then left. Ahsoka reached out with her mind until she thought she felt Daniel's. She knew they had a bond stronger than anything she had felt.

"Daniel, please help me!" Ahsoka said. "Barriss is...she has me. She's insane. Please find me."

A moment later Barriss walked back in and smiled.

"Are you ready for the next round Ahsoka?" Barriss asked. "I'll even give you some incentive since you won't be able to use it. The key to your shackles in inside me, the only way you'll get it out is if you make me cum."

Ahsoka blushed furiously and glared at her. Why would she tell her where the key was? There was no way it could really be that easy, right?

"Why are you telling me this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I want you to make me cum," Barriss said. "And because even if you got the key, you couldn't use it. You have no way of getting it to your hands."

Ahsoka knew she was right but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. First she needed to get the key.

"Are you ready?" Barriss asked. "You only have until I make you cum to succeed."

Ahsoka glared at her and Barriss knelt over her face then lay down on her and began eating her out. Ahsoka swallowed whatever pride she had left and did the same to Barriss. Barriss instantly began to moan and also began to fist Ahsoka again. Ahsoka knew there was no way in Hell she could make Barriss cum before she did if Barriss was going to do that as well. After about five minutes Barriss' moans became screams but before Ahsoka could do anything else, Barriss found her G-spot and instantly made her cum three times in a row. Ahsoka was once again ashamed. Partially that she had tried to make a girl cum and partially that she had actually believed Barriss wouldn't cheat.

"That was good Ahsoka," Barriss said. "A couple more months of practice and you may actually be able to make me cum."

With that, Barriss climbed off the bed and left. Ahsoka began to sob silently again and again tried to reach out to Daniel. After about an hour she had cried herself to sleep.


	7. Reunion

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

Reunion

Ahsoka groaned and opened her eyes. She was still chained to the bed. It had been nearly a month since Barriss had chained her there and still Daniel hadn't come to her rescue. She tried to use the Force again and was able to make the sheet twitch but couldn't do anything major. Just then the door opened and Barriss walked in. Up until now she had only used her mouth and her hands to rape Ahsoka. Now Ahsoka could see that Barriss had a bag with her and had a feeling she knew what Barriss had inside it.

"Good morning Ahsoka," Barriss said. "Are you ready for today's fun?"

Ahsoka remained silent as Barriss walked over and smiled.

"So, shall we start off as we normally do or should we skip to the main event?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka glared at her so Barriss smiled.

"The usual it is," Barriss said kneeling over Ahsoka's head then bending over and beginning to eat her out.

Ahsoka instantly did the same and Barriss moaned in pleasure. She realized that Ahsoka had gotten rather good at eating her out over the course of that month. She also realized that she was already halfway to her orgasm. She instantly pushed her entire hand into Ahsoka and began pumping it furiously while licking her clit. After about five minutes of this, both of them came. Barriss slid down so that when the key was finally pushed out of her, it didn't go down Ahsoka's throat. The key was a computer chip about the size of a lady bug which was hos Barriss had been able to keep it inside herself for so long without any negative effects.

"Well done," Barriss said. "I think you earned a reward."

Barriss turned around and picked up the key then bent down and kissed Ahsoka. While she did, she reached up and freed both of Ahsoka's hands. They instantly shot to Barriss' throat.

"Now now," Barriss said forcing Ahsoka back down with the Force. "No strangling. That's not fun. This will be though."

Barriss climbed off the bed and unzipped the bag. Then she stood back up and put the key in Ahsoka's belly button so she wouldn't lose it. With that done, she knelt back down and pulled something out of the bag. Ahsoka's blood instantly ran cold. It was a strap on but the penis part was about as bid around as the thick part of a base ball bat and it was easily a foot an a half long.

"Like it?" Barriss asked. "I bet Daniel's isn't this big."

"No," Ahsoka said then grinned. "His is bigger."

"Then you shouldn't have any trouble taking this in," Barriss said before slamming it into Ahsoka's ass completely.

Ahsoka screamed as her ass was ripped open. Without giving Ahsoka even a moment to recover, Barriss began to pull out then slam back in rapidly. Ahsoka screamed even more. The only thing she could feel was pain. After a moment Barriss finally stopped but didn't pull out.

"That was for shacking up with that dick you slut!" Barriss said.

Ahsoka bit back sobs as she slowly recovered from the pain and adjusted as much as she could. After a moment, Barriss pulled a belt out of the bag. The belt had a dildo attached to the buckle. The dildo was about a foot long and about five inches in diameter. Ahsoka realized what Barriss was going to do and squeezed her eyes shut. Barriss put the belt on above the strap on then pulled out enough to line the belt dildo up with Ahsoka's womanhood. Then she slammed forward and the size alone made Ahsoka cum hard. Barriss waited for a couple minutes then instantly began pounding both dildos into Ahsoka as fast as she could. Ahsoka screamed and tried desperately to move but Barriss was still pinning her with the Force. After about five minutes Ahsoka blacked out after her tenth orgasm so Barriss pulled both dildos out and dropped them in the bag before re-chaining Ahsoka's hands to the bed posts and leaving.

After about three hours, Ahsoka woke up and her mind flooded with memories of what Barriss had done to her before she blacked out. She then remembered that the key was in her navel. She reached out with whatever Force energy she could muster and managed to lift the key out of her navel and slid it up her body to her hand. She freed that hand then her other. Then she freed her ankles and closed her legs causing pain to shoot through her body from both her cramped muscles and her destroyed asshole. She rolled over and sobbed into her pillow for about an hour then finally stood and instantly collapsed. She pulled herself to the closet and found her outfit carefully folded and covered in dust. She pulled it on as best she could then pulled herself up on the wall.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Barriss asked standing in the doorway.

"Home," Ahsoka said. "To Daniel and away from you!"

Barriss threw her back onto the bed with the Force then straddled her. She squeezed her throat and leaned down so their faces were less than an inch away.

"This is your home now bitch," Barriss said. "And if you ever say his name again, I'll kill you."

Ahsoka managed to get her feet under Barriss and kicked her across the room into the wall. Barriss slid to the ground unconscious and Ahsoka struggled to her feet trying desperately to ignore the pain. Then she stumbled her way out of the house where a shuttle was waiting. She boarded the shuttle and took off then entered the coordinates for Coruscant and blacked out. About an hour later she woke up and turned on the comlink. A hologram of Plo Koon appeared and Plo Koon somehow managed to look shocked and relieved to see Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" Plo Koon said.

"Hey Master Plo," Ahsoka said weakly. "I'm on my way to Coruscant. Tell Daniel to meet me there."

"Of course," Plo Koon said.

Plo Koon disconnected and Ahsoka finally began to cry from the pain. After a couple hours she reached Coruscant and tried to get up but collapsed. Daniel teleported onto the shuttle before the doors even began to open. He knelt beside Ahsoka and healed her completely. She sat up and wanted to yell at him for not saving her but instead she simply kissed him. Daniel kissed her back then pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," Daniel said. "I tried to find you. I swear."

"I know," Ahsoka said then kissed him again.

Daniel kissed her back and this time neither pulled away. Not even when the entire Jedi Council arrived in the cockpit of the shuttle. Everyone stood there silently and no one said a word. They didn't need to. They all silently agreed that for the moment, the worst thing they could do was punish her for having a relationship.

THE END


	8. Confessions

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.(Do I really need this anymore? Everyone that's made it to this chapter should already know I don't.)

* * *

****Confessions

"So," Daniel said. "I guess everyone knows now."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "What do you think they'll do?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Daniel said. "Nothing they do will change how I feel about you. I love you and I will never let anything bad happen to you again. I'm so sorry I didn't find you."  
**  
**"It's okay," Ahsoka said. "I know you tried and I love you too. I know you won't let anything happen to me again. What are we going to tell them?"  
**  
**"The truth," Daniel said. "No more secrets. You don't have to tell them what Barriss did if you don't want to."

Ahsoka had gotten back about a week ago and the Council had yet to say anything about their relationship. Ahsoka had told Daniel what Barriss had done to her without going into extreme detail. Daniel was pretty sure that even the clones and civilians in the Temple were able to sense he anger when she told him.

"They're waiting until we're ready," Daniel said.  
**  
**Ahsoka nodded and they headed to the Council's chambers. When they got there, Anakin was reporting on his latest success on the front line. When he was done Mace Windu told him that he may want to stay for Ahsoka's report. Anakin stepped off to the side of the room and Daniel and Ahsoka walked to the center of the room.  
**  
**"First, welcome back Ahsoka," Mace Windu said.  
**  
**"Thank you master," Ahsoka said.  
**  
**"Now," Mace Windu said. "Care to explain your situation before you're sentenced?"  
**  
**"We've been together for about a year," Daniel said. "When we were stranded on Abafar she wasn't sick from a poisonous insect, she had morning sickness."  
**  
**"You got her pregnant?" Anakin asked.  
**  
**"Yes," Daniel said. "Our four children are with my nephew and his wife."  
**  
**"Four?" Shaak Ti asked. "How the hell did she have four children and still look like that?"  
**  
**"As long as the person is still alive I can heal their bodies completely," Daniel said.  
**  
**"Do you know why Barriss kidnapped you?" Mace Windu asked.  
**  
**"She was jealous that I was with Daniel instead of her," Ahsoka said.  
**  
**"Dismissed, you are," Yoda said. "Discuss this, the Council will."  
**  
**Daniel and Ahsoka bowed and left. Mace Windu looked fairly angry and Plo Koon looked like he couldn't decide which head to cut off of Daniel.  
**  
**"What is there to talk about?" Mace Windu asked. "It's against the Code."  
**  
**"Old fashioned, the Code is," Yoda said. "Updated, it should be. Gone against it, all of us have, at one point or another."  
**  
**"No we haven't," Mace Windu said.  
**  
**"Master Fisto and I are married and had a child but he died," Aayla Secura said.  
**  
**"I am with Duchess Satine," Obi-Wan said.  
**  
**"I'm with Padme," Anakin said.  
**  
**"I was with a human a few years ago until she died," Shaak Ti said.  
**  
**"With a beautiful Twi'lek, I once was," Yoda said. "Until found out she was a Sith, I did."  
**  
**"Okay, I get it," Mace Windu said. "From here on out relationships are allowed in the order."  
**  
**Plo Koon smiled since no one could see it through his mask. He still intended to make Daniel pay but at least now Ahsoka wouldn't be punished.  
**  
**A few minutes later, Ahsoka and Daniel arrived at the Council Chamber for their sentence.  
**  
**"Decided, the Council has, that the Code is out dated," Yoda said. "In the the order, allowed, relationships now are. Punished, you will not be."  
**  
**Ahsoka and Daniel could barely believe what they had heard. They hugged each other then bowed and thanked the Council. Then they turned and ran out of the room.  
**  
**Within an hour they had reached Naboo and a moment later they were landing behind Mitch's house.  
**  
**"Daniel! Ahsoka!" June said walking out to greet them. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
**  
**"Relationships are officially allowed in the order," Daniel said.  
**  
**"We can have our children!" Ahsoka said. "Because you helped us when we needed you, we will leave two of them with you."  
**  
**"Really?" Mitch asked walking out with a stroller carrying all four children. "May we keep on boy and one girl?"  
**  
**"If you want to," Daniel said. "Which do you want?"  
**  
**"We'll let you have Michael and Cassidy," Mitch said. They're the two quietest."  
**  
**"Thank you," Daniel said as June handed two of the babies to Ahsoka.  
**  
**Ahsoka and Daniel thanked them then went back to their shuttle.  
**  
**"You're taking leaving two behind awfully well," Daniel said.  
**  
**"They're still our children and they're still alive and safe," Ahsoka said. "And now they still have a family."  
**  
**Daniel smiled and kissed her then flew back to the Jedi Temple. When they got there, Plo Koon was waiting.  
**  
**"So you really did get her pregnant," Plo Koon said. "You said she had four."  
**  
**"She did," Daniel said. "My nephew adopted the other two."  
**  
**"I see," Plo Koon said. "You're dead."  
**  
**"We wanted to know if you would be the God Father," Ahsoka said.  
**  
**"Of course," Plo Koon said. "I'll also make sure that I don't completely kill their father."  
**  
**Just then a Sith Stalker with a helmet that had spike resembling those on the head of a Zabrak landed in front of Plo Koon and sent him flying with the Force then pulled out a double ended lightsaber.  
**  
**"Maul," Daniel said. "I'll handle him."  
**  
**Daniel drew his darksaber and charged at Maul. Maul blocked his attack then swung back. Daniel dodged Maul's attack then kicked him in the helmet had enough to dent it. Maul stumbled back then charged. Daniel blasted him with the Force. Maul flew backward in Plo Koon caught him. Maul was unconscious so Plo Koon had some clones take him to the cells below the Temple.  
**  
**"You were willing to fight Maul to protect Ahsoka," Plo Koon said. "Perhaps I can let you two be together after all. I'll give you one chance. Don't screw it up."  
**  
**Plo Koon turned and left and Daniel couldn't help but grin.  
**  
**"He knows that Maul is barely a warm up for me right?" Daniel asked.  
**  
**"I won't mention it if you don't," Ahsoka said.  
**  
**"Deal," Daniel said.  
**  
**They both walked into the Temple and decided that they enjoyed the new Jedi Code.**  
**

THE END


	9. FUBAR

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

FUBAR

Daniel groaned. It had been days since the Jedi Code had been changed and he and Ahsoka had discussed the issue of her mortality. The only solution was not one that Daniel liked. But it was still the only way. Because of this, Daniel had finally relented. Now he was just finishing tying down Ahsoka's hands and feet to a table in the infirmary.

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel asked. "You can't possibly imagine the pain that this will bring."

"I'm sure," Ahsoka said. "As long as I can be with you."

Daniel smiled at her then took a deep breath and began. He reached into Ahsoka with the Force and began to pull the Midichlorians out of her cells. Ahsoka began to scream instantly but no matter how loud she screamed, Daniel knew first hand that it was no measure of the pain she felt. The pain wouldn't be nearly as bad if the Midichlorians didn't fight to stay inside their hosts. Once Daniel had removed as many as he could hold, he released them into the air and began pulling out more. He worked constantly for hours on end and finally he removed and released the last of the Midichlorians. The moment the pain stopped, Daniel expected Ahsoka to pass out as he had. Instead, she began panting and looked at him, her eyes glazed over.

"Is it over?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "It's over. Now rest."

Ahsoka nodded and her eyes closed. She fell into an uneasy sleep and Daniel knew that she would have nightmares of the pain. He knew because he was still having the nightmares.

A medical droid walked over and picked Ahsoka up. Then it carried her to her room. Daniel was about to leave when Yoda walked in.

"My turn, it is," Yoda said.

"Master," Daniel said. "No offense, but I don't have the energy."

Yoda nodded and an medical droid injected something into Daniel's neck. Daniel knew what it was an a moment later he was back to full energy. Yoda got onto the table and Daniel secured the harnesses.

"Would you like any painkillers?" Daniel asked. "They won't help at all but if you want to..."

"No," Yoda said. "Begin."

Daniel did just that. He began and was just as careful with Yoda as he was Ahsoka. After multiple more hours of working, he finally finished then blacked out. A medical droid carried him to his room and laid him in bed beside Ahsoka. When Daniel woke up the next day, Ahsoka was still asleep. He couldn't blame her but he knew that he needed to get up. He got up and got ready for the day then got called to the Council Chambers. He left Ahsoka a note telling her where he had gone then he left.

"Daniel," Master Windu said. "As Master Yoda is still asleep, it falls upon me to inform you of your next mission. Vitiate has returned. I hear that you and he have some history so I believe it should be you who goes after him. He was spotted on Felucia along with the clone of the Zillo Beast. You may take two others. Choose wisely."

Daniel bowed then turned and left. He knew that anyone that went with him would likely die. Vitiate was far older than Daniel but Daniel was strong enough to defeat him. However, if Vitiate wasn't alone, and even worse was working with Darth Ravager, Daniel couldn't win alone. He knew exactly who he had to take, no matter how much he didn't want to.

He arrived back at his room just as Ahsoka left.

"Oh, there you are," Ahsoka said. "What did the Council want?"

"Vitiate has returned and is working with Darth Ravager," Daniel said.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "Let me guess, we got chosen to go after them."

"Not you, me," Daniel said. "I am allowed to take two others. You and Yoda both got the operation. So I have to take you both with me."

"You don't want to though," Ahsoka said.

"No," Daniel said. "I want nothing more than to keep you away from Vitiate. Unfortunately I don't have any other choice."

"Then let's go get our little green friend and get going," Ahsoka said.

Daniel nodded and they both went to the shuttle bay where Yoda was waiting. Ahsoka instantly noticed a difference.

"He's young again," Ahsoka said.

"The operation returns the body to it's peak if it has already passed and heals any injuries the body sustained that couldn't heal on their own," Daniel said. "That includes the brain damage that made Yoda speak the way he did."

"He's right," Yoda said. "So, are we going to go?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "We'll take the heavy Gunship. I always like to look cool when I go into a fight I can't win."

They all climbed in and took off. Daniel set the coordinates then sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy or anywhere near as fun as my fights usually are," Daniel said. "Do you remember Darth Ravager?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said.

"Okay," Daniel said. "You two will be fighting him. Vitiate is stronger so I'll handle him."

"Can we really win?" Ahsoka asked.

"Together you should be able to beat him with ease," Daniel said.

"Okay," Ahsoka said just before a pale fell off of an exposed pipe and hit her in the head.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"I...can't fell anything," Ahsoka said. "Oh yeah. It's a side effect of the operation isn't it?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "But you could still feel your soul mate."

"That's one thing," Ahsoka said smiling. "How long 'till we arrive?"

"A few minutes," Daniel said. "Hope you're ready for them. They're definitely ready for us."

A few minutes later they arrived and Daniel fired every rocket they had and every laser cannon on the ship. Vitiate waved his hand and the Missiles all curved into the lasers. Daniel, Ahsoka, and Yoda all jumped out a moment before the ship disintegrated into parts and shot after them. When they landed, Daniel lifted his hands and the parts all disintegrated into dust and settled to the ground.

"Very good Daniel," Vitiate said. "If you would just let go of your morals you would very easily be a worthy replacement for me."

"Good luck with that one," Daniel said. "Shall we begin or would you like to see which of us is stronger in the Force?"

"No," Vitiate said. "Let's begin."

Daniel smirked and drew his darksaber. Vitiate drew his lightsaber and the two charged at each other. They fought so fast that they were a blur but neither bothered to try to overpower the other. Ahsoka and Yoda attacked Darth Ravager and quickly began to overpower him. After a few minutes of fighting, Daniel finally tripped Vitiate and put his darksaber to his throat.

"You lose," Vitiate said.

Daniel looked down to see if Vitiate had stabbed him but he was fine.

"How do you figure?" Daniel asked.

Just then, Ahsoka flew past him and he looked over to see Darth Ravager beating Yoda to a pulp. His lightsaber was on his belt but he clearly didn't care. Daniel ran to him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. Vitiate flew backward and smashed into a giant mushroom then drew his lightsaber. He attacked Daniel and Daniel fought him back. After exactly thirty seconds, Darth Ravager kicked Daniel backward. Ahsoka and Yoda both attacked but within seconds, Ahsoka had a gash in her back and couldn't move, and Yoda was still fighting. After a moment, Daniel joined him and together they fought Darth Ravager back until Vitiate pinned him against a mushroom.

"Don't kill him," Darth Ravager said.

"Yes Master," Vitiate said.

Daniel finally understood his mistake. Just as he did, Darth Ravager removed Yoda's head. Daniel tried to get free but Darth Ravager pinned him against the mushroom with the Force. He was far stronger than Daniel had ever expected.

"So, Daniel," Darth Ravager said. "Do you see now how futile it is for you to fight me?"

"What are you?" Daniel asked.

"I am the beginning of the end," Darth Ravager said. "Now, see my power."

Darth Ravager snapped his fingers and Daniel fell to the ground and hundreds upon thousands of Felucians rose out of the ground. Their bodies were mangled and they were clearly dead. Daniel picked up his darksaber and cut all of the zombies into tiny pieces. By the time he was done, Darth Ravager and Vitiate were both gone.

"Perfect," Daniel said then called the council.

"Yes?" Aayla Secura asked. "What is it? I'm busy."

"I need to speak to Master Windu," Daniel said.

After a moment Mace Windu said, "What?"

"The mission went FUBAR," Daniel said.

"Define FUBAR," Mace Windu said.

"Master Yoda's dead," Daniel said. "And Ahsoka's badly wounded but I can take care of that. I'm sorry Master, I underestimated the Zillo Beast clone. Vitiate isn't in command. The clone is."

"I see," Mace Windu said. "Come back to the temple."

Mace Windu disconnected and Daniel knelt beside Ahsoka. He began to heal her and after a couple seconds she stood.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said.

"I'm sorry I made you fight him," Daniel said.

"It's not your fault," Ahsoka said. "Come on. We should head back."

Daniel retrieved Yoda's body and head then they remembered that their ship was destroyed.

"How do we get back?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hold your breath," Daniel said.

Ahsoka did so and set her hand on his shoulder then he teleported them both to the Jedi Temple. soon they would have to go to war but for now they had to say goodbye to Yoda.

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I get sidetracked easily. :'(

War

Daniel sighed and stood. He and Ahsoka had been flying all around the galaxy searching for Vitiate and Darth Ravager. They had been so busy that they had returned their children to Daniel's family. Now they were flying past Naboo and scanning the planet for them. Daniel had been up for days and finally decided to get a rest. Just as he reached to open the door to the bedroom, the scanner found its targets.

"Great," Daniel said then called Mace Windu. "They're on Naboo."

"Good," Mace Windu said. "Feel free to rest."

Daniel disconnected and went to bed and Ahsoka followed. They woke up a couple hours later and landed on Naboo at Theed Palace. They instantly saw a difference. The palace had been leveled and Vitiate was stomping on its remains.

"I'll kill him," Daniel said. "Watch out for Darth Ravager."

Daniel ran forward and began fighting Vitiate. After a couple minutes he removed Vitiate's head and looked around. Ahsoka was fine and Darth Ravager was nowhere to be found. Then he was right behind him.

"Now you will serve me," Darth Ravager said. "For you are the new Vitiate."

"Yes," Daniel said knowing the only way to win the fight. "I am."

Daniel kicked Darth Ravager then began blasting him with every dark side power he knew. There were more than just Force Lightning but that was the one he focused on. After a couple more minutes, Darth Ravager somehow managed to throw a rock at Daniel and knocked him out then retreated. Daniel stood and Ahsoka ran over.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Fine," Daniel said and began following Darth Ravager.

Suddenly Mace Windu landed in front of him and put his lightsaber to Daniel's throat.

"I don't think so," Mace Windu said. "You're a full fledged Sith now. So you must die."

Daniel pinned Mace Windu to the cliff with the Force then followed Darth Ravager. Mace Windu was beyond ticked. He called Plo Koon and gave the one order that ensured Ahsoka couldn't be with Daniel or their children.

"Find anyone related to Daniel and kill them," Mace Windu said. "Kill Daniel on sight."

"What about Ahsoka?" Plo Koon asked.

"I'll deal with her," Mace Windu said.

He disconnected and turned toward Ahsoka but she was gone. He looked around and saw her running after Daniel and Darth Ravager. He followed instantly.

A couple hours later Ahsoka finally caught up with Daniel. When she did she saw that he was struggling to stay in control of his power. That was the main problem with the dark side. Anyone who used it became controlled by it.

"Daniel!" Ahsoka called.

Daniel stopped and turned around. She could see that his eyes were beginning to turn yellow and the skin around it was beginning to turn red like the stronger Sith's did.

"You have to leave," Daniel said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Ahsoka said. "I know it."

Daniel knew that he couldn't get her to let him go but that simply made him lover her even more. After a couple of seconds he sighed and nodded. Then he sat down to rest and she sat next to him.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "If I use the Light side it'll go away but I'll be weaker again."

"The dark side isn't necessarily stronger you know," Ahsoka said.

"I know," Daniel said. "But I can't win without it."

"You can," Ahsoka said. "You'll find a way. I know you will."

Daniel smiled and kissed her. When they parted she saw that the signs of his corruption were gone.

"I hope you're right," Daniel said. "I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too," Ahsoka said.

He kissed her again then leaned against the cliff and fell asleep. Ahsoka knew that Mace Windu would be after them but also knew that Daniel needed the rest. She went with the simplest method of hiding them and made the trail behind them collapse. When Mace Windu saw that the trail was destroyed he turned back and signaled for evac.

A few hours later, Daniel woke up and found Ahsoka sleeping on his shoulder. She woke up a little after he did and smiled.

"Good morning," Ahsoka said.

"Good morning," Daniel said. "We'll have quite a job of chasing him. We should get going."

Ahsoka nodded and stood then Daniel stood and they began to follow the path. After a few minutes, they found Darth Ravager leaning against the cliff.

"There you are," Daniel said. "Now we can finish this."

"So you chose the light after all huh?" Darth Ravager said. "Welcome to my dumping ground."

"Thank you," Daniel said. "Shall we?"

Darth Ravager charged at him but Daniel blasted him backward with the Force.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that for every hour I'm asleep, my power doubles?" Daniel asked. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"What a coincidence," Darth Ravager said. "So does mine."

"What luck," Daniel said sarcastically.

Darth Ravager charged at Daniel and they began to fight. After about five minutes, Daniel finally landed beside Ahsoka and Darth Ravager smashed into the cliff. They had blasted each other with the Force proving that they were equals now.

"Impressive," Darth Ravager said. "I think it's safe to say I've officially revoked your resting privileges. My army will help me with that."

Just then hundreds of people of every species landed around them. Every single person was wearing Sith robes except two.

"Welcome back my friends," Darth Ravager said.

"Greetings," one of them, a human with a grey deteriorating body and one white eye surrounded by exposed muscles and nerves.

"Shut up snake," the other, an older bald man with a breathing mask said. "Hey there kid. Long time no see."

"I'm more impressed by Darth Sion, Malgus," Daniel said. "He gets stronger the more he's hurt."

"Great," Ahsoka said. "And the rest of them?"

"Failures," Daniel said. "Every single one of them was killed by light assault troopers on Alderaan."

"But they're still going to kill us?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Daniel said. "Take a closer look at Darth Malgus and Darth Ravager."

Ahsoka did so and saw that Darth Malgus' eyes were red where they should be white and the irises were gold. Clearly he was beyond powerful. Darth Ravager's eyes were completely black and the skin around his eyes was red.

"Which is stronger?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure," Daniel said. "Either way, Darth Ravager is in control. If he dies, so does everyone else, except Sion. He is now completely self sustainable."

"Damn right I am," Sion said.

"Sion, take the whore," Darth Ravager said. "Malgus, take your old friend."

"Yes sir," Malgus said.

Malgus and Sion charged and Daniel drew his darksaber and engaged both of them. Sion was the bigger threat due to pain being his power source but Malgus was still the better duelist. Daniel kicked Sion back and instantly regretted it when Sion grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. Daniel rolled out of the way and Malgus drove his lightsaber into the ground. Sion picked Daniel up and Daniel blasted him backward with the Force. Sion got up and everyone heard snaps go off like a machine gun. When Sion moved again it was as if every bone in his body was broken, which they were.

"Ouch," Malgus said. "Let me help you with-"

Before he could finish, Daniel removed his head and kicked it to Darth Ravager. Sion suddenly shot toward Daniel and Daniel threw him into space and into the closest star.

"Why do you insist on breaking my toys?" Darth Ravager asked. "Fine. Kill him! The whore is mine!"

"Bull shit she is," Daniel said as all the Sith began charging but froze. "I'm stronger than all of them. Watch."

He then ripped their skeletons out through their mouths and threw them at Darth Ravager. Darth Ravager stopped the skeletons then glared at Daniel.

"Fine then," Darth Ravager said. "We'll do it the hard way."

He stamped his foot and exactly thirty Sith Lords rose out of the ground. Malgus and Sion had been restored again along with Vitiate, Darth Revan, Darth Bane, Darth Tyranus, Gethzerion, Exar Kun, Darth Nihilus, and Darth Sidious himself leaped off of a cliff to join the ranks of the Sith.

"Welcome, Master," Darth Ravager said.

"You have done well," Darth Sidious said.

"Hey there Chancellor Palpatine," Daniel said. "It's about time you grew a pair and joined the fight."

Darth Sidious lowered his hood and revealed his face. Then he removed his cloak and drew two lightsabers.

"I assume these are the best of the best?" Daniel asked.

"Every single one of them," Darth Ravager said.

"Good," Daniel said.

Sidious and Tyranus both charged but Daniel made a fist and they both were crushed into tiny balls.

"Explains why he stayed out of the fight," Darth Ravager said. "He was weak."

"Yep," Daniel said then shot the two Sith Lord's remains at Gethzerion.

Gethzerion slashed them out of the air then charged at Daniel. Daniel levitated a rock then shot it at her hitting her in the right temple killing her.

"And you say they're strong," Daniel said.

Exar Kun charged at Daniel and Daniel drew his darksaber. Exar Kun swung at Daniel's head but Daniel blocked it, pushed his blade away, then spun and cut Exar Kun in half. Darth Nihilus charged at Daniel next and Darth Bane was two steps behind him. Daniel threw his darksaber like a javelin through Nihilus' head but Darth Bane caught it by the grip while it was pointing at his face. Then Daniel blasted the pommel and the blade shot toward Bane impaling his head.

"Idiot," Daniel said pulling his darksaber back with the force.

"Impressive," Revan said. "So, would you like to see which of us is stronger?"

They both held their hands out and shot a Force Blast at each other and Darth Revan's shattered like glass before Daniel's hit him shattering every bone in his body and sending him flying at Sion.

"Crap," Daniel said.

Sion stood and smiled then pulled out a laser knife and drove it into a pressure point.

"Why'd he do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Pain," Daniel said.

"I'll handle him," Malgus said.

Malgus charged and Daniel met his charge. Malgus swung but Daniel blocked it then shoved him back and jumped kicking him in the mask, breaking it. Malgus stepped back and coughed then tore what was left off and charged at Daniel again. Daniel blocked three swings from Malgus then stabbed him in the chest. Malgus grinned until Daniel ripped his blade upward and out through the top of Malgus' head. Sion walked over to Vitiate and pushed him forward earning a laugh from Darth Ravager as Vitiate drew his lightsaber mid-stumble and swung feebly at Daniel as he passed. He missed and stumbled toward Ahsoka who cut him in half then removed his head.

"I see that you are much stronger than them," Darth Ravager said. "Sion, your turn."

Sion stepped forward and pulled the knife out then threw it aside. He charged at Daniel and fought him for a few minutes before blasting him back. Daniel stood and dusted himself off then blasted Sion. Sion easily stood and charged but before he could reach Daniel, Ahsoka stepped in the way and Sion stopped.

"What are you doing?" Darth Ravager asked.

"I will not harm a child," Sion said.

"She's just as unnatural as he is!" Darth Ravager said.

"Sion," Daniel said. "Do you really want to return to a life of agony? If you made yourself strong enough to kill Darth Ravager, you could return to whatever afterlife you were given."

"That's true," Sion said. "But I don't really feel like returning to Hell either."

"Pray," Daniel said. "For forgiveness."

Sion smiled then closed his eyes. Darth Ravage shot him into the sun but Sion didn't react and barely noticed.

"Now it's just you and me, again," Daniel said.

"Just die!" Darth Ravager said shooting Force Lightning at Daniel.

Daniel blocked it with his darksaber and when Darth Ravager was finished, Daniel charged.

"I've had enough of you!" Daniel said.

He smashed Darth Ravager's lightsaber aside then spun and removed his arm. Darth Ravager kicked Daniel away and reached for his lightsaber but it flew to Daniel who crushed it. Then Daniel set his darksaber down and charged again. Darth Ravager punched Daniel, and Daniel spun around him then snapped his neck around backwards. Darth Ravager snapped it back around frontward then punched Daniel again. Daniel stumbled back and Darth Ravager ran at Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't have time to react before Darth Ravager kicked her back and picked up Daniel's darksaber. He walked forward and raised it to kill her but Barriss appeared in front of him and stabbed him. Darth Ravager threw the darksaber aside and pulled Barriss' lightsaber out then slashed Barriss' stomach. Daniel picked up his darksaber and began to fight Darth Ravager again. This time, he barely used any strength at all so that he could have completely speed and after about three minutes, removed Darth Ravager's head. Then he cut Darth Ravager into tiny pieces and threw what was left into the nearest star.

He turned back to Barriss to see that Ahsoka was holding her and trying not to cry.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because," Barriss said. "Whether I did the right thing or not, I did it because, I love you."

Barriss smiled then turned to Daniel.

"Keep her safe," Barriss said.

"I will," Daniel said. "Thank you."

Barriss nodded then her eyes glazed over and she fell limp. Ahsoka began sobbing and Daniel pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder for a while then she stopped and he teleported himself, Ahsoka, and Barriss back to the Jedi Temple.

"You!" Mace Windu said.

"Calm down," Daniel said. "I'm just dropping off a body. She saved us both and allowed me to kill Darth Ravager. You can search for me and my family if you want but you won't be able to find us. That includes Ahsoka."

With that, he teleported himself and Ahsoka to his nephew's house then teleported his entire family to a planet about one light year outside of the known galaxy. He had found it himself and had built himself a cabin as well as spending a decade learning the best ways to survive on the planet. He was really happy he had never told anyone about it because no one would be able to find him or his family to hurt them, ever again.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


End file.
